Nemesis of the Flames
by DestinySilverrose17
Summary: It's time to actually learn how to live in Camp Jupiter with the other Romans and her brother Cato. But after only 24 hours their news breaks out that Jason Grace never arrived at Camp Jupiter. Tensions are brewing and unknown forces are at work inside the camp already. Now Lamia and her friends have to locate Jason before the pot boils over and the Senate implodes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I hate being the last one to know things

It was the end of summer and I knew we were getting ready to leave but I was still mad at Annabeth so the girl could come find me before we left. I didn't care if it made us late. It was completely unfair to drop this on me.

I continued to sit in the center of the campfire watching the different colors. I'd learned more this summer about how to control it with my emotions. Purple for anger, bluish green for happiness, dark red for sadness, and so on. Currently, I was still a little angry so occasionally there was a purple flame mixed in with the orange flames. I had to chuckle at that. Purple and orange what an awful combination and yet a perfect description of my heritage.

I was slightly worried about camp Jupiter. Here at least I had people to stand up for me when someone picked on me for my heritage. Percy practically killed Drew for calling me useless.

' _An abomination that needs to be put down.'_

And Piper wasn't far behind. Although it was Annabeth who kept Percy and Piper from killing Drew. Not that I wouldn't have minded if that daughter of Aphrodite died. I wouldn't have missed her at all.

Maybe I could back out of going to camp Jupiter. Maybe I could just stay here in the amphitheater in the campfire. I was a little nervous about camp Jupiter. If I thought the occasional slam against my heritage was bad here I couldn't imagine how bad it would get at camp Jupiter. I could take Drew any day of the week and have plenty of back up but I didn't know about the Romans.

What would they think about a Greek and Roman demigod?

When I was there under an assumed identity at the beginning of summer they seemed fine but now that they know my heritage would they still accept me? I didn't care if Reyna approves of it. Reyna wasn't the whole camp. There was Octavian but I was positive I could handle him. And what about meeting their uncle? Cato and I planned on approaching him once I got settled in.

Although Cato had told me Sapphira was counting the days until I arrived. The girl had finally become eligible for her mark and couldn't wait for me to be there to see her get marked. She could've received it back in June for her efforts in helping Cato and I warn camp Jupiter about the attack. Not really her falcon delivered a status report and Cato's box had delivered the actually warning but no one needed to know that. The boxes were a secret. But she wanted to wait until I arrived so we could all be there to watch her get her mark. I was curious what Hermes mark was. Mercury. Sapphira is the daughter of Mercury. I was really going to have to get better at that. But I was dreading all the Latin studies.

Because of my stupid heritage, my mind wasn't hard-wired for Greek or Latin. Sure I might randomly spit out the occasional phrase in either language but that was it. I wasn't proficient in either. I heard footsteps but hoped it was just the unlucky soul that got stuck with cleaning the amphitheater. I'd managed to stay out of trouble for the whole summer. Well, there was that incident with putting hair dye in Drew's hair mask but that was totally deserved.

"Alright, I'm not stupid enough to believe this thing is burning at ten in the morning. The lovebirds might but I see right through your disguise."

I froze and the fire died a little bit turning a bright yellow. Then sighed and the fire turned pink. It was Piper. Not Annabeth coming to drag me out by the ear.

"What gives? They're tearing apart the camp looking for you." Piper asked.

I sighed and killed the fire. It died down around me and revealed the empty amphitheater and Piper sitting outside the circle of stones looking at her.

"I thought I only had to deal with him for the summer and then be free of him when I left for camp Jupiter. Now I find out that Annabeth and he are going to college in New Rome which may I add is walking distance from camp Jupiter! It's all in the same valley! I'm still stuck with him." I huffed

"Woah there. Back it up. I thought you two had made up. I thought you liked him now. That you two were copacetic." Piper asked confused.

I groaned and climbed out of the pit so I could flop onto the ground next to her. "I have to deal with him, probably a butt load of prejudice, and Octavian. I can only handle so many stupid males." I told her.

Piper chuckled and toyed with one of my black curls that had fanned out.

"How about this. The Romans give you crap and give us a call. I'll send Percy and Jason in after them. There are no rules against Jason killing Octavian now." Piper chuckled. I laughed.

"He's way too nice. Too much of a goody two shoes. Besides aren't you guys coming a few days later for the ceremony? From what I understand all the paperwork is out of the way and they're finally shifting power this weekend." I asked.

Piper smiled.

"I have to bring Praetor Jason. Although your brother must have some serious pull with Reyna for delaying it this long."

"And a serious ability in agitating Octavian. He couldn't have been pleased about the delay." I remarked.

"He's just power hungry and upset that the Greek abomination's brother is getting full senatorship and for the second time he's gone for the Praetor position and been beaten by someone from the lowest cohort in the camp. That must've bruised his pride." Piper chuckled.

"I still think I put a serious dent in it during the lunch meeting earlier this summer," I remarked. Piper threw her head back and laughed.

"Now come on Annabeth and Percy are waiting for you at the Big House. You will play nice with you brother. Or I will take this out in your sleep." Piper teased, pulling on a purple curl.

"I'm not looking you in the eye. I'm not falling for it." I told her, staring at the ground.

"Ah but charmspeak can still work without eye contact." Piper smiled, helping me off the ground.

"Can you use charmspeak on Octavian and convince him to off himself?" I asked curiously. Piper almost fell over laughing from that one.

"Alright up to the Big House. Don't give the Romans to much trouble." She called after her.

I ran up to the Big House to see Chiron waiting with Percy and Annabeth.

"About time. Where were you?" Annabeth asked, handing me my backpack.

"If I revealed the location of my hiding spot it wouldn't be a hiding spot now would it?" I replied, stretching my arms over my head. Percy chuckled.

"Good luck at the other camp." Chiron nodded. I rushed to hug him.

"I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back next summer." I told him.

"Behave for Reyna and the new Praetor." Chiron chuckled. Percy snorted. I pulled away to look at my stupid half-brother.

"What was that for?" I huffed. Annabeth smiled.

"I think he's saying that Reyna can and will kick your butt if you step out of line."

"So glad you two have such little faith in me," I remarked.

"Hey wait!" Piper hollered. She and Jason were running towards the Big House.

"You can't leave without saying goodbye." Piper teased.

"It's rude to leave without saying goodbye," Jason added with a grin. Percy chuckled and hugged Jason.

"Good luck at New Rome," Piper told Annabeth, hugging her.

"Have fun with your brother," Piper told me when she turned to hug me.

"Keep your brother in line and most importantly…" Jason started, taking his turn at hugging me.

"Irritate Octavian every chance I get." I finished with a smile. Jason laughed.

"Good luck." Piper smiled.

We went down Halfblood hill where Argus was waiting with the car full of our luggage. I don't think I'll ever get over how creepy all his eyes look. It's just unnatural to be covered in eyes. And now we got to spend the next few days with him. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. All I'll be able to do is stare at them or try to count them.

After three long days of driving cross country, we pulled up to the Caldecott tunnel. The only problem was it was 9:50 and I was supposed to be in the Senate building at 10 for Sapphira's marking ceremony. So with a nod from Percy, I ran like all of the Underworld armies were chasing me. Through the tunnel and into the valley that housed Camp Jupiter. Without it even phasing me I splashed across the Little Tiber and towards New Rome. Sadly, then I ran straight into Terminus.

I always forget about him.

One of these days I was going to break my face on him.

"No weapons past the Pomeranian line!" He ordered.

"Yes, Terminus." I sighed.

"And no running!" Walk!" He demanded.

"Yes, Terminus." I impatiently replied.

"Who let a troublemaker such as you back in?" He sneered.

"Me, myself, and I." I retorted. I set down my backpack and tried passing him but he moved to block me.

"No weapons past the Pomeranian line." He pressed.

"Do you have like X-ray vision or something?" I snapped, pulling the daggers out from under my shirt.

"That's better." He replied with a smug grin.

"Now can I go? I'm running late." I snapped.

"That's not all your weapons _graecus_ scum." Terminus huffed.

"Over my dead body." I snarled, clutching my locket. He still stood in my way.

How to get past a man that is literally the border?

"Hey Terminus someone is trying to sneak past you!" I blurted.

"What?!" He demanded, turning away. I sprinted right past him.

"Hey get back here!" Terminus demanded from behind me.

I couldn't help but smile as I ran for the Senate building. Up the steps and into the building. Crap Terminus must've held me up longer then I thought. They were already starting. I slipped down the stairs and quietly sat down next to Hazel in the front row.

"You're late." She whispered.

"I blame traffic and Terminus," I replied.

"Sapphira was worried you wouldn't make it when they moved up her date," Hazel told me.

"Oh come on. I made it just in time." I teased.

"Unhuh." She smirked.

"Did they move up anything else?" I inquired.

"Some things certainly moved up but not any government positions." Hazel chuckled.

"Oh?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ask your brother about it. Octavian's starting." Hazel shushed.

We both turned our attentions to the Senate. Sapphira looked so small compared to tall and lanky Octavian.

"Sapphira Mathews, please remove your ID."

Sapphira lifted the lead tablet off her neck and gave it to Octavian.

Octavian grabbed her right hand and lifted it high in the air.

"We accept Sapphira Mathews, daughter of Mercury, to the Twelfth Legion Fulminata for her first year of service. Do you pledge your life to the Senate and the people of Rome."

"I do," Sapphira answered.

" _Senatus Populusque Romanus_!" He announced.

 _"Senatus Populusque Romanus._ " All of us replied.

A flash of light streaked through the Senate building and struck Sapphira's arm. Sapphira flinched and jerked away from Octavian. She held her arm against her chest as everyone cheered. She rushed over to us trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay Sapphira. The worst part is over." Hazel reassured hugging the girl. She wiped the tears from the ten-year old's eyes.

"You made it!" Sapphira squealed, turning to hug me.

"Of course I made it. I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I told her. She smiled to reveal her teeth.

"What happened to your front tooth?" I asked her. Hazel chuckled.

"She lost last week during war games," Hazel replied.

"It was awesome. I had managed to get inside the fort but they caught me and punched me but I tried to dodge and it hit me in the mouth." Sapphira finished, her face lighting up with joy.

"There's the newest _legionnaire_!" Cato cheered. He sneaked up behind Sapphira and scooped her off the ground. She squealed in delight.

"And what am I chopped liver?" I teased him. He put Sapphira down and turned to hug me.

"Did you have a good trip?"

"I was stuck in a car for three days with _The_ Percy Jackson. How do you think I am?" I teased.

"Horrible?" Cato guessed.

"Actually it was pretty awesome. He told me about some of his awesome quests that Annabeth didn't know about. Then he helped me learned the Roman and Greek god differences with Annabeth aiding him occasionally." I replied.

"Speaking of Annabeth and Percy where are they?" Hazel asked.

"I left them at the Caldecott tunnel." I shrugged.

"Well, now that Senate is dismissed we need to celebrate," Cato replied, with a grin.

"Oh, can we go to the green store and get some cookies?" Sapphira asked.

"Why not the bakery?" I asked her. She frowned.

"There's a creepy lady there. She scares me."

"Creepy lady huh?" I inquired, giving Cato a look.

"Yeah she's spooky and Cato doesn't like her either. She glares at him and starts muttering nonsense." Sapphira explained. Cato mouthed the word later.

"Can we please go to the green store?" Sapphira pleaded.

"Of course Saph." Hazel smiled.

"Where we going?" Frank asked.

"Don't you have to go prepare for your ceremony some more?" Cato inquired.

"Nah Reyna gave me the day off to celebrate with Sapphira and you guys. Although we still have to discuss that thing later." Frank answered.

"What thing?" I asked.

"Nothing Lamia. Just political stuff." Cato dismissed.

"Still discussing his replacement?" Hazel raised an eyebrow. Cato and Frank gave her a look. Hazel immediately shut up. What were they hiding from me?

"Come on let's go get some cookies," Sapphira begged, pulling on Hazel's hand. Hazel chuckled and slipped her other hand into Franks.

"You guys not changing out of your togas?" I inquired with a smirk.

"Oh yeah," Frank replied. Sapphira's face fell.

"Hey how about you and Hazel go ahead and we'll meet up with you there," Cato suggested.

"Okay," Sapphira replied with a smile. She and Hazel went down the steps of the Senate building and onto the roads of New Rome.

"Why do I have to come with you?" I asked Cato as I followed him and Frank towards the camp.

"Because I figured you wanted to know about the strange lady at the bakery," Cato answered.

"Let me guess. There's more to it than just that she's a creepy lady." I sighed.

"Remember in those letters in grandma's attic talked about our mother's crazy little sister?" Cato inquired.

"Cassia" I nodded.

"Yeah well, I'm becoming more and more disturbed by our past. News that you are the legacy of Vesta has spread throughout this place. And the woman who runs the bakery put two and two and two together and decided we are her niece and nephew." Cato explained.

"No way." I gasped.

"Yep. Our lunatic aunt that gave birth to the lovely Victoria and gave her up to Boadicea who in turn is faithful to Nemesis runs the bakery where Sapphira used to love getting cookies. Your head hurt yet?" Cato inquired.

"Gods of Olympus this is confusing." I groaned.

"Our lunatic of an aunt runs a bakery and our uncle who we never knew about runs a store in New Rome."

"And it just gets better," Frank added.

We approached the edge of New Rome and I grabbed my stuff off the ground where I had left it.

"Cassia isn't our blood relative. She was adopted. Then our grandparents had Augustus. I've been looking into old records" Cato explained.

"That's not what I was talking about." Frank sighed.

Cato shot him a look.

"What is it?" I asked, noticing the tension.

"Out with it Romeo," Frank smirked.

"She'll kill me followed by her friends," Cato argued.

"She'll kill you if she finds out from someone else." Frank countered.

"What is it!" I demanded.

"Your brother has a confession to make." Frank started. Cato sighed.

"I'm in love with someone."

"That's wonderful Cato who is it?" I chuckled.

Cato started turning red. Frank elbowed him.

"Reyna!" Cato yelped.

"By the gods, Cato are you out of your ever loving mind!" I snapped, smacking him.

"Told you she'd kill me. Cecilia would've been better than her and she hates my guts." Cato huffed.

"Cecilia hates anyone who is associated with Camp Jupiter." Frank corrected.

"Don't try to change the subject," I argued. Cato gave a helpless shrug.

"I can't help it."

"By the gods stop talking!" I snapped. Frank chuckled.

"I think I'll leave you two to it." He suggested. We had entered the camp part of the valley and he slipped away to one of the villas.

"Don't leave me with her! She'll kill me!" Cato called after him. I slugged him in the shoulder.

"Meet me in the garden later!" Frank replied before disappearing inside one of the two villas.

"What are you two having a secret make-out session later?" I huffed. Cato choked. I patted him on the back.

"It's okay. I was teasing." I laughed.

"I can't tell you yet. We're trying to keep it away from his royal highness." Cato answered.

"Go get changed senator," I told him. With a laugh, he walked away.

"Really blue cheeseburger? Now that's just wrong." I teased Percy. Annabeth chuckled. I didn't know how I'd ended up wedged between my two brothers at dinner. Cato was on my left and Percy was on my right. Followed by Annabeth on the end. Frank, Hazel, and Sapphira sat on the other side of the table.

"Never," Percy replied with a smirk. As if to emphasize his point he picked it up and took a huge bite of it.

"I hope you choke." I huffed. Hazel chuckled.

"So how's Nico?" Hazel asked me.

"Last I checked good. Haven't really hung out with the dark overlord recently. Will has a monopoly on your brother." I replied.

At this Percy and Annabeth laughed. Percy laughed so hard he choked on his burger. Annabeth and I patted his back until he coughed up a half-chewed piece of burger onto the table.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to chew?" Sapphira asked curiously. At this, we all started laughing.

"So what's new in this place?" I inquired. Frank and Cato stared at their meals very intently.

"Out with it senators." I huffed.

"We can't tell you. Private Praetor issue." Frank solemnly replied.

"But Cato isn't even a Praetor!" I argued.

"Come on Sapphira, Reyna looks lonely." Hazel blurted picking up her plate and then Saph's before walking over to where Reyna was sitting alone. Cato moved to sit next to Frank.

"But Reyna trusts me-" he lowered his voice, "unlike other senators currently." He finished.

"Let me guess Octavian is behind this?" I whispered back with a scowl.

"We're not entirely sure this time. But the Senate isn't faithful to Reyna that's why we need to shift power now before crap hits the fan." Cato quietly explained.

"Isn't it always Octavian?" Percy asked. Frank snorted at that.

"We actually don't think it's Octavian because Octavian preaches to the choir when he's planning something. But this is more sneaky and secretive." Frank added.

"Any other suspects?" I inquired.

"Nothing solid. Besides we can't go accusing the senators. That will only weaken an already fragile system we got currently." Cato answered.

"We're here to help." Annabeth offered.

"Currently the plan is to pray to the gods that it doesn't come to a head before Friday. We just need to make it through the ceremony and then we can go after what is going on." Frank sighed.

"Remember I'm famous for spying and knowing things I'm not supposed to," I added.

"She's not cheap either." Percy quipped.

"How do you know?" I scoffed.

"I recommend double-checking your water breathing brother isn't in the lake next time you meet your clients on the dock," Percy replied with a smile. I glared at him.

"Really? Have you no respect for privacy?" I huffed.

"The lake is public property. I was enjoying a swim before I heard you and a certain someone discuss something about exploding gum." Percy pointed out.

"Be glad he didn't report you to Chiron. If I remember correctly Travis and Connor took the fall for that because it was their creation that they keep to themselves." Annabeth added.

"They need to learn to lock their nightstand." I shot back.

"Okay out with it who'd you go after?" Cato sighed.

"I was paid to set it off in the Ares cabin. And you were implicated in this too bro. If it wasn't for a certain artifact I would've been caught launching it at my targets." I answered.

"You didn't." Cato gawked.

"I did. And because of it Clarisse almost beat the Stoll brothers to a pulp." I finished with a grin.

"You gave her it!" Frank demanded finally figuring it out.

"Technically I didn't. We used it to sneak out of camp." Cato corrected.

"The firecrackers weren't enough?" Frank huffed. I grin at the mention of my awesome stunt earlier this summer.

"You can't prove it." I grinned.

"Reyna's dogs can." Frank smiled.

"Alright different topic. How about we discuss when my brother lost his mind when he fell in love with Ra Ra." I huffed.

Percy choked on his burger again. Once he stopped coughing he spit out words.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

"Bachelor number three is sixteen years old, average height and buff. He enjoys long walks along the beach, reading, and sparring. And yes ladies he looks amazing in a toga. And lastly, he is the son of none other but the king of the gods himself, Jupiter." I teased, pretending to speak into a microphone. Cato had put his head on the table and wrapped his arms around it. Frank and Annabeth were dying from laughter. Percy was still in shock.

"Wait he is in love with her not the other way around?" Percy stuttered.

"Yes watery brains." I sighed.

Frank lifted one of Cato's arms before laughing again.

"You truly are something else. I don't think I've ever seen him turn so red before." Frank laughed.

"I can also do the same to Percy." I quipped.

"Don't!" Percy exclaimed.

"Why not? Don't you want them to know about your secret games of mythomagic with Nico? Every Monday night?" I teased.

"Lamia!" Percy shouted. Annabeth chuckled.

"So you are cheating on me." Annabeth teased.

"With a board game and Hazel's brother," Frank added with a grin. Percy buried his head in his arms.

"Anyone else?" I chuckled.

Frank just looked at me, like he was seeing me for the first time. "You sure she isn't related to Mercury?"

Annabeth and I laughed.

"I would ask but I don't want it to be announced to the world," Annabeth spoke.

"I'll whisper it in your ear." I smiled. I walked around to whisper it in her ear.

"By the gods." Annabeth sighed, burying her face in her hands. I chuckled and sat back down next to Percy.

"Do I want to even know?" Frank asked.

"No, you don't." I simply answered.

"Alright, next topic." Cato huffed, picking his head up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Happy family time

I've done stupid things before and the next morning I did another stupid thing. Cato and Frank had senator stuff to do so I was left alone. I got dressed and headed into New Rome. I'd never been to this bakery so I was kind of wandering around hoping to stumble across it. Although when I found it I was stunned about how it attracted business. It kind of looked like somewhere Nico would hang out. It was a plain brick building with a black and gold sign. Well now to face my insane adoptive aunt. Ah the joys of being me. And it got even better inside. Threadbare booths and mismatched chairs and tables. The display case in the back had definitely seen better days, maybe in Ancient Rome? But the goodies inside looked spectacular.

"I'll be with you in a minute!" Called a voice from the back room.

My stomach did growl at the tasty treats but I didn't know if I should trust the woman. A frail-looking woman came from the back room. Her hair was a dull brown and up in a bun and her eyes were as black as night.

" _You_." She snarled at me.

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden hostility.

"You are what upset Mistress." She growled.

"Story of my life." I retorted.

"I serve her majesty!" The woman bellowed. She jumped over the counter and floored me before I could react.

"Die!" She hissed.

She tried punching me but I managed to grab both her first and flipped us so she was underneath me. I held both her fist behind her back and put my knee on the small of her back.

"Who is the Mistress? Is it Boadicea? Nemesis?" I demanded.

She groaned as I pushed my knee into her back.

"I serve her for she gave me life!" Cassia hollered.

"Is she your mother?" I pressed.

"We are growing in numbers! You will tremble under her rule! You will bow before the mistress!" Cassia rambled.

She started laughing like a crazy person. I released her and left her there laughing. What a lunatic. But maybe I could ask Cato where the archives are and look up who her mother is. But something was brewing and it worried me.

Cato and I raced each other to the mess hall after spending the best afternoon ever. We spent the whole afternoon together. A picnic alongside the Little Tiber by the Field of Mars so we could watch them working on the fort for war games later this week. Then we sparred until it was time for dinner. We sat at the same table as the night before except Frank sat with Reyna and they seemed to be discussing something in quiet whispers.

"So when are the lovebirds arriving?" Hazel asked to break the silence.

"Piper told me they'd be here for dinner and to save them a seat," I answered, poking at my stuffing.

"They should be here by now. Where are they? We're supposed to have final details covered tonight after dinner. Jason is supposed to be here for that senate meeting." Cato added.

"Maybe they got stuck in traffic," Annabeth suggested.

"Or came across some monsters and got delayed," Percy suggested. I sighed and poked at my stuffing some more.

"Is that why the war games got postponed to Saturday?" I questioned.

"Correct." Cato nodded.

"Fun are we included?" Percy asked his face lighting up with joy.

"You're not due until next week right?" Cato asked.

"Yep, Jason said we could stay in camp Jupiter until then. Does the Fifth cohort have two extra bunks?" Annabeth inquired.

"Wait a moment!" I snapped, glaring at Percy. Percy stopped smiling.

"He didn't tell you?" Annabeth asked confused.

"No, I was never told he was not only going to college in New Rome but is spending a week in the Fifth cohort!" I argued.

"That's why you ran off when I told you about us coming with." Annabeth sighed. I rolled my eyes and slouched in my seat.

"Lamia." Percy sighed.

"You aren't allowed to talk." I snapped, punching him in the arm. He flinched. The rest of dinner passed in uneasy silence.

Percy decided as a distraction that he, Annabeth and I would go to the Little Tiber where it flows by the entrance to practice my control. At least I would be able to see when Piper and Jason got here.

"This is pointless. Even Chiron said I'd never be able to control water unless my father claimed me. Which may I point out will never happen." I complained.

Percy chuckled and took his shoes off followed by his pants. Annabeth handed him a pair of shorts to put on.

"Chiron can be wrong." Percy retorted.

"I don't think so." I huffed, taking my shoes off. I already had shorts on.

"Then come prove it oh ye of little faith." Percy teased.

He walked in until his knees were covered.

"I can prove it without getting in the river," I argued, sitting on the bank defiantly. Suddenly the water splashed me.

"Come on. Maybe you just need to believe in yourself." Percy teased with a smile.

"Splash me again and you're toast. Literally." I threatened.

Percy chuckled. The river splashed me again.

"You're gonna get it." I snapped, walking into the river.

"There we go now come on. Just try it." Percy suggested.

"Look magic." I mocked, placing my hand in the water and splashing him back.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Percy huffed.

Annabeth chuckled. He moved to splash me again and I dodged.

"Don't dodge it stand your ground and redirect it," Percy replied. I scowled at him and stood still. He splashed again and I held my hands up to redirect it. Well, it hit my hands instead of my body.

"Better." Percy encouraged.

He started sending multiple splashes at once. I couldn't stop them all and started dodging them, closing the space between us. His eyes went big before I tackled him into the river. We tussled underwater for several minutes before he shoved me towards the surface for air. Annabeth cocked her head at me when I didn't gasp for water.

"Maybe her control comes in a different form currently," Annabeth suggested.

"That was only like two minutes. Most humans can do that." I scoffed.

Percy shook the water from his black curls.

"Did you struggle to breathe at all underwater?" Percy asked me.

"I was a little-distracted struggling against you." I retorted.

Percy got that evil look like he was about to really enjoy what was going to happen next. He tackled me back into the river and held me underwater. I kept beating on his chest but no avail. I tried screaming but nothing came out. What did happen was water came into my mouth. Suddenly I saw another pair of feet in the river and floating white material around the legs connected by them. Arms yanked Percy away and lifted my failing body out of the river. Suddenly air rushed into my lungs and I started coughing.

"What is wrong with you man!" A voice demanded.

Familiar and strong arms enveloped my body. They set me on the grass as I started coughing up water.

"There we go, Mia. It's okay. Your fine now." A familiar voice told me. Something was patting my back.

"Your freezing Mia come here." Cato offered.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he guided my legs around her torso. It was like a backward piggyback ride.

"Try this Cato." Frank offered, draping his Praetor cape around me. I didn't realize how cold I was.

"Stay away from her." Cato snapped at someone behind us.

"Come on let's get her to the infirmary for some nectar." Frank offered.

"She's cold and wet I don't think nectar will help her." Cato huffed.

I couldn't do much besides rest my head on Cato's strong shoulders.

"Sorry just trying to help." Frank apologized.

I saw Nico, Hazel, and Sapphira rush to catch up with us.

"Hey, Lamia." Nico greeted.

I mumbled something in greeting.

"What about the baths? There steaming hot." Hazel suggested.

"She can barely walk I don't think I could get her in there," Cato argued.

I recognized the path to camp from New Rome.

"Problem senators?" Reyna asked, joining us.

"No problem." Cato quickly responded, readjusting grip on me.

"Why is your sister soaked to the skin?" Reyna inquired.

"She's fine Reyna we got this." Cato pressed.

"Your sister is shivering and you all seemed to be arguing over how to warm her up," Reyna argued.

Cato sighed. Frank awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hazel and Sapphira proceed to the barracks. Boys this way. I guess your sister can join us. Reyna replied, heading towards camp entrance.

She lead us into one of the two Praetor Villa and into their private bathhouse.

"Place her in the water," Reyna instructed.

Frank took his cape off me and Cato got in with me.

"Frank fetch her some new clothes," Reyna ordered.

"My back," I mumbled.

"Frank, can you get her backpack? She probably left it with Annabeth." Cato added. Frank left for the requested items.

"How are you feeling Mia?" Cato asked supporting me.

"Let go of me," I muttered.

"You're sure?" Cato questioned.

I nodded. He let my feet touch the bottom and released me completely.

"I never thought I'd say this but don't be hard on Percy he just wanted to see if I could breathe underwater. His methods were unconventional but don't be hard on him." I sighed.

"It looked like he was trying to drown you," Cato argued.

"He is determined to prove I can control water like a child of Poseidon should." I pointed out.

"She is?" Reyna asked.

"Yes, she is Percy Jackson's half-sister kind of," Cato answered, getting out of the bath.

"Kind of?" Reyna questioned.

"I'm not claimed by Poseidon because he can't claim me but the goddess I'm related to told me," I explained.

"Can't claim you?" Reyna inquired.

"Our mother made him swear on the river Styx not to claim me," I answered halfheartedly.

"The ongoing theory is because our mother knew of the Roman legacy heritage and feared what would happen if it came out Lamia was Greek and Roman," Cato replied with false humor.

Reyna nodded in understanding.

"So is she like him?" Reyna inquired.

I coughed again and turned to rest my arms on the edge of the bath.

"Barely," I answered.

"Strange," Reyna replied.

"Chiron thinks my lack of water controlling abilities is because my father never actually claimed me. But that doesn't prevent certain accidents from happening." I sighed.

Reyna's eyes widen with shock and some understanding.

"The incident earlier this summer when you were at the Senate meeting," She started.

"I did not mean to soak Octavian but I certainly enjoyed it." I finished.

Cato chuckled. I could've sworn I saw Reyna smirk before going back to her normal face as Frank came back. He handed Reyna a small wad of clothes and then gave Cato another one.

"And this I believe is yours," Frank replied, holding my backpack in his hand.

"Cato check to see everything is in there," I said, climbing out of the bath.

Frank handed it to Cato and Cato opened it and started looking through it.

"Paper, pencils, miscellaneous, it's all here Mia." He winked at me when he spoke. Good that means my box and my parchment are both still in there. Reyna handed me a towel before shooing the boys out.

"You can get changed in my villa." Reyna offered, pointing to the right.

I left the bathhouse and entered her home. I quickly got changed and went back out to the garden. Cato had also changed and was talking with Frank and Reyna.

"So am I allowed in this top secret meeting?" I asked.

Cato looked at Reyna who shook her head.

"But I don't want to leave her alone in the barracks while we're talking," Cato argued.

"Can I go back to the bathhouse then? I have a call to make." I asked.

Cato raised an eyebrow in question.

"Iris message?" Reyna smirked.

I nodded and smiled at Cato's face. As I passed him I gently closed his jaw.

"It's rude to gawk," I whispered in his ear.

I left them and re-entered the bathhouse. I dug in one of the many pockets of my bag and pulled out a drachma.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering," I spoke and tossed the drachma into the mist. Chiron camp halfblood. I told it. The mist swirled and cleared to reveal Chiron in his office.

"Yes, Lamia?" Chiron asked.

"Are Piper and Jason still there by any chance?" I questioned.

"They left the day after you, my child. I thought they would be there by now." Chiron answered.

"Oh." I sighed.

He must've heard the sadness in my voice.

"I'm sure they're fine Lamia. They might have gotten delayed." Chiron reassured.

"Okay. I'll let you go now." I sighed.

"If they don't show up tomorrow then you can start worrying my child." Chiron smiled before the connection was severed.

"I hope so." I sighed. I sat down in the doorway of the bathhouse and watched the three of them bicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I swear on the River Styx I do not purposely irritate or injure Octavian.

I paced back and forth in front of the Senate building. It was almost noon and they still hadn't finished. They had started shortly after breakfast and had an intermission at ten. Cato came out to tell Percy, Annabeth, Nico and I how it was going. It wasn't going very well and their main concern was locating Jason.

"Lamia I'm sure they're fine," Annabeth reassured.

She was sitting on one of the bottom steps of the Senate building. Percy was toying with his pen. Nico was perched on the end of the railing. I snapped my head up at the sound of the door opening. Cato and Frank descended to join us.

"Who died?" Frank quipped.

I rolled my eyes at his joke. Cato sighed and looked at us with sad brown eyes.

"Octavian actually might beat us at this vote."

"Seriously? He has no power I thought?" I argued.

"Octavian is more important than a Senator but not as important as a Praetor but he's got a way with words. He's turning the Senate against us. Saying that we shouldn't go look for both demigods. Although Frank suggested that we search for Jason. He is required for us to transfer power and Octavian knows it. But if we can't find Jason then all the work that has gone into this will be lost and Octavian knows we'd be screwed. Because then there would be a vote for the next Praetor and Octavian would be eligible as well. And we all know what'll happen if there's a vote." Frank explained.

"So what do you need to put Octavian in his place?" Percy inquired.

"A solid lead on where Jason is." Cato sighed.

"Or if he's even alive." Frank morbidly added.

"How would you do that without looking?" Annabeth inquired.

"I could check the underworld for them. All heroes go to only one place." Nico suggested.

I shot him a withering look.

"We know there somewhere between Camp Halfblood and here. But that isn't good enough for them." Frank replied.

"Lamia what about that thingy that makes your necklace light up?" Percy asked.

Cato looked confused before the lightbulb clicked on.

"You still have the parchment?" He asked, eyes lighting up with excitement.

"What parchment?" Annabeth asked confused.

I slung my backpack off and dug it out. "This."

"Show me, Jason Grace," I told the paper.

"Nothing happened. Piper McLean." I huffed.

The paper remained blank. I frowned at it.

"Try one of us," Cato suggested.

"Show me, Annabeth Chase." I sighed.

A picture formed of us on the steps of the Senate building.

"That's odd," I muttered.

"Wait, remember when we first found it, it wouldn't show you Octavian?" Cato asked.

"Yeah." I huffed.

"Maybe it's different for Roman demigods than Greeks?" Annabeth suggested, looking at it curiously.

"Show me, Cato Argo Smith," I spoke.

The scene slightly shifted so Cato was in the center now.

"Romans need the whole name," Cato replied.

"Your middle name is Argo?" Percy asked, looking amused.

"What's Jason's middle name?" I asked.

All I got in response was shrugs. Frank gave me a cheesy grin.

"I know who would though."

"Who?" I asked.

"She's in the middle of the hornet's nest currently." Cato finished with a sigh.

"And this is a close Senate meeting right?" I smiled.

"Only government personnel," Frank answered.

"Why isn't Mr ambassador in there then?" I huffed.

"Because I knew this meeting was doomed from the start." Nico quipped.

"Well, then I represent Vesta and Octavian can kiss my _podex_ ," I replied, marching up the steps with the parchment.

Percy and Frank chuckled. Nico smiled and shook his head.

"Your Latin is improving." Cato cheerfully commented, following me inside.

Frank rushed to catch up with us. Inside was a giant disaster. I don't think I've ever seen the Senate in such a state. The different senators were talking over each other.

"Silence!" Reyna ordered.

Frank scrambled down the stairs to the seat next to her. I followed Cato down the stairs to the Senate.

"Why did you let the _graecus scum_ in Cato?" Octavian sneered.

I glared at the stupid augur.

"Lamia has a solution to find Jason," Cato answered, walking towards Reyna.

I held the parchment close to my chest as I followed him. Reyna patiently waited for him and he leaned to whisper something to her. She whispered something back and Cato stood back up.

"Astor." He whispered to me.

"Can you do the talking? I don't feel like talking over Octavian." I whispered back.

Cato chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Lamia has what we call the parchment. It was one of our grandmother's artifacts. Where she got we do not know all we know is what it does. This parchment is activated by saying a person's full name. It will show in real time where that person is at that exact moment. Given that the person is alive." Cato explained.

"Lamia?" He suggested.

"Anyone want to admit their full name?" I asked the senators.

Reyna raised an eyebrow as if expecting me to ask her.

"Octavian what's your full name?" I questioned.

"As if I'd tell you." He scoffed.

Reyna glared at him but I could tell she was planning something.

"Octavian Julius Samuel you will show some respect for your fellow legionnaire!" Reyna demanded.

I snorted and I'm pretty sure Cato was biting his tongue. I held the parchment in both hands.

"Show me Octavian Julius Samuel," I told it.

'The paper heated up and I dropped it because it got so hot. Like an iron straight out of the fire. Why does this thing hate him I wonder?

"See they've got nothing. Shall we proceed to the vote?" Octavian drawled.

"Give her a minute." Reyna scolded.

She looked at me expectantly. I gave her an apologizing look before opening my mouth.

"Show me Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano," I announced.

The parchment revealed the inside of the Senate building with Reyna sitting in her chair. I showed them all the scene on the paper. Suddenly it disappeared and I felt my amulet pulse.

"So where is Jason?" One of the senators asked. I think he was the third Cohort? I didn't know the different Cohort senators.

"Let's find out." I smiled. "Show me, Jason Astor Grace," I announced to the paper.

I urged it to hurry up before my amulet acted up. I didn't know what had gotten into it but it was beating and I could feel it heating up. The last thing I needed was it going haywire in here.

A dark room was revealed with sunlight coming in from a window high up. Jason and Piper sat back to back on the floor with their hands and feet bound.

"So still no clue who would want to do this?" Piper asked Jason sounding semi irritated.

"I don't know. Do you keep a list of all the people you've ticked off?" Jason grumbled.

Piper huffed. I pulled the parchment close to me and swiped my hand through it.

"They are alive and trapped somewhere. They need our help." I answered.

"How about you hand over the toy and let the big kids handle this," Octavian demanded.

I smirked. If it was anything like the time Travis and Connor tried to steal it as payback for framing them on the Ares cabin stunt this was going be fun.

"Sure." I shrugged, handing him the parchment.

He held onto it with both hands for a full minute before shrieking and dropping the thing on the table. He examined the red blisters forming on the palms of his hands and his fingers.

"This is sorcery! She cursed the object!" Octavian demanded.

"You'll be fine Octavian some ambrosia and nectar will heal your burns," Reyna replied, letting Cato scoop up the parchment.

"Don't waste nectar or ambrosia on it." I casually replied.

"Excuse me?" Octavian screamed.

"They won't doing anything for those burns. They just have to heal on their own." I answered.

"See! she cursed it to do that!" Octavian argued.

"Or you're just not the first person to steal it from me." I retorted. Octavian glared at me.

"Thank you for your help Lamia but leave us now. We have to discuss some more. Senator Cato, please take your seat." Reyna ordered.

I nodded. I didn't walk fast enough though and my amulet acted out. I passed a girl who had been quiet the entire time I'd been there. A spark jumped from my amulet and landed on the back of her neck revealing a black mark of balance scales. I fled the chaos that followed. Nico was waiting right outside the entrance.

"It's a sad day when Reyna of all people can't control the Senate." Nico half-heartedly chuckled.

"She did for a little bit before they all started bickering again." I sighed.

Flames spiraled out of my locker and wrapped around my arms.

"Great. Now you're acting up too." I sighed.

"Control issues?" Percy teased when we got to the bottom.

"That's the thing. I'm not like Leo and can control it. It has a mind of its own. We're connected in a way I can't explain. It's like the fire felt the sudden urge to protect me." I explained to my brother.

"From Octavian?" Percy quipped. At that, we all laughed.

"No, something more sinister. I could feel its discomfort." I told them solemnly.

Well, they got out in time for lunch. Except certain officials brought work to lunch. This is how we all ended up sitting at the Praetor table in the mess hall. Reyna, Cato, Frank, and Hazel sat on one side and I sat between Nico and Annabeth with Percy on the end. Amongst the food and drinks was a map of America and my parchment.

"It can't give us any more than what it shows us?" Reyna inquired, looking at the scene unfolding on my parchment.

"Correct." I nodded. Reyna studied the scene some more.

"So we really have no clue where they are or who took them?" Nico asked.

"Somewhere between here and here," I told him, pointing at the one X and then the other X. One was on Long Island and the other one was on the coast of California.

"Well, that's nice. We can't search all of America in two weeks." Frank sighed.

The scene started fading again.

"Show me, Jason Astor Grace," I told it impatiently.

"Is there any way to keep it long term?" Reyna asked looking up from it.

"Never tried." I shrugged.

Nico reached for it but pulled back right before he touched it.

"Does this one bite too?" Nico questioned.

"Yes, it does," Percy told him.

"He speaks from experience." I chuckled.

"So you knew it was going to burn Octavian." Reyna smiled.

"It doesn't like strangers." I chuckled. Reyna's eyes lit up with mirth.

"Okay, so from this scene we can tell they're in a basement," Frank suggested, trying to change the subject.

"But do you know how many basements are between here and Camp Halfblood?" Percy argued. Annabeth elbowed him.

"Okay, so we know they're in a basement completely unharmed."

I watched the parchment fade again.

"By the gods, show me, Jason Astor Grace," I swore. The parchment formed the scene again. I ignored the arguing around me and watched the two of them.

"Lunchtime my little pets!" Announced a way too happy female walking in.

Piper glared at the voice and turned to face it.

"Oh, where's the other one? She afraid I'll get the better of her again?" Piper snapped.

"I'd watch my tongue god spawn." The woman ordered.

Piper went to open her mouth but the woman stopped her. "Don't even try that again. My partner might not be immune to your words but I am." The woman huffed.

"We could be civil. My mistress ordered me not to harm you or him." The woman suggested. She placed a tray of food on the ground and left. They were quiet for a moment before Piper squirmed so she was facing Jason.

"Anything? Do you know who the woman is yet?" She asked.

"I don't think she's human. You said gods and goddesses aren't affected by charmspeak right?" Jason guessed.

"Then her assistant is human. I got her good yesterday." Piper replied.

"I'd say the other one is a demigod. She's the one who caught us." Jason sighed. Piper huffed and struggled to get a grape from the tray.

"If only charmspeak worked on food." Jason quipped.

Piper laughed at that.

"What would I say? Grape jump into my mouth?"

The scene started to fade away again.

"Anyone recognize the woman?" I asked. Cato shook his head.

"The better question is was she Greek or Roman?" Annabeth pointed out.

"Roman." I blurted.

Cato raised an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know that?" Reyna asked, beating Cato to it.

"I went to see out crazy aunt when you were busy with the Senate the first day I was here. She tried to kill me saying she followed Mistress. She would prove her worth to Mistress. Whoever this Mistress is she's up to something." I explained.

"Wonderful. More questions than answers." Frank sighed.

"Cheer up Frank. We will solve this." Cato reassured.

"But we still don't know where they are, besides in a basement somewhere between here and New York!" Frank exclaimed in exasperation.

My amulet lit up and started pulsing again. "What is your problem today?" I muttered looking at it.

"Problem?" Reyna inquired, raising an eyebrow at my amulet.

"Always." I huffed, wrapping my hands around it in a poor attempt to hide its outburst. I felt the thing start to heat up again.

"Not again." I sighed as a trail of flames leaped from it and wrapped around my arms. It circled around my wrists as well.

"Is that why you were in such a hurry to leave the Senate meeting?" Cato asked.

"Yeah, I could sense it heating up. Almost like it was protecting me from something." I sighed.

"Why isn't it burning Nico and Annabeth?" Frank cautiously asked.

"Because it won't burn them unless I tell it too. Usually." I answered.

Nico feigned offense. "So we need a team to go retrieve them," Nico suggested.

"Annabeth you'll be leading." Reyna decided. "Who else will accompany her?"

Percy raised his hand.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"Don't worry Lamia it'll be fine," Percy reassured.

"I was the one who let you know that they're still alive. There is no way in Hades I'm being left behind!" I argued.

"You're going to Lamia. You're a very important part of the team." Reyna calmly replied.

"Thank you." I nodded.

Cato scoffed. "You aren't stepping foot outside the camp, _Senator_. I can only misplace one trusted official at a time." Reyna ordered. I chuckled.

"I'll go." Frank offered.

"Same goes for you," Reyna spoke.

Hazel smiled.

"Nico?" Cato questioned.

"Hazel?" Nico shot back.

Hazel grinned. "I have to keep an eye on Sapphira."

"I was her age once and nobody kept an eye on me," Nico argued.

"If I remember correctly you ran away when you were ten." Percy quipped with a grin. Nico rolled his eyes and Hazel laughed.

"Your gonna send a bunch of Greeks to retrieve a Roman demigod?" Nico huffed. I couldn't help but chuckle at his question.

"Frank and Cato are to stay put. I'm contemplating keeping Percy here as well." She replied.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because I may need help beating Octavian out of a position," Reyna replied.

"That's why you have us I thought." Cato huffed.

"True. Percy may go. Hazel do you want to go? We can find someone else to watch Sapphira." Reyna suggested.

"Are we trying to make the world's biggest monster magnet?" I huffed.

"Excuse me?" Reyna asked.

"Think about it. If it's Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Hazel and I that's four children of the big three. That's four times the strong scent." I argued.

"I'll stay then and the four of them may leave," Hazel answered.

"Excellent now to discuss how you'll be getting in there before going in front of the Senate again," Reyna replied.

"Not a problem." Nico smiled.

We all looked at him confused.

"I have our ride, a bloodhound. I just need to go retrieve her."

"Her?" I asked worriedly.

Percy chuckled. "You've ridden her before. Last summer in fact."

Annabeth smiled at him and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You want to bring the world's biggest hellhound with us?" I inquired.

"She won't be a problem. After shadow traveling from here to wherever she'll be exhausted and will sleep for two days straight. If we haven't found him before she wakes up we'll use her for a bloodhound." Nico suggested.

"Like a demigod bloodhound. But wouldn't she need their scent?" I asked.

"You bring the dog I got his scent," Reyna told Nico.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning," Percy suggested.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Who was put in charge? It wasn't him.

"Don't rush Nico. Rest if you have to while getting the dog." Reyna ordered.

But I saw the worry and maybe even concern in her eyes. Nico grimaced at the mention of it as if it meant something more to him than the rest of us. For a moment I wondered if there was a connection I'd completely missed between those two.

"I'll leave now for her," Nico replied, getting up and walking towards the exit.

"So we have to announce our plans to the Senate?" Cato asked. He smirked at Reyna like he already knew his answer.

"I'm going to go to my office and bury myself in paperwork this afternoon with the only noise being the dogs," Reyna replied wearily.

"Need help?" Frank suggested.

"No." Reyna firmly replied.

"I think our faithful Praetor wants some alone time." I chuckled.

"After spending the morning with Octavian and not killing him? I don't blame her." Percy smiled.

"Have a good afternoon. If you need me. Don't." Reyna replied getting up and leaving.

"So what are we doing this afternoon?" I inquired.

"Lamia?" Cato questioned. He was standing in the doorway of the Fifth cohort barracks. I was making sure I'd packed everything I needed.

"I don't entirely approve of you traveling halfway across America with two teenage boys." Cato blurted.

"By the gods Cato!" I exclaimed in exasperation. "One ew, two Percy is my _half_ -brother, three gross!"

Cato gave me a sheepish grin.

"Lastly Annabeth is coming with, in case you forgot," I replied annoyed. I shrugged my backpack on, slipped my bow on and grabbed my quiver.

"Be safe Mia," Cato replied.

"You too Cato." I agreed.

We hugged before I left for fields outside the camp walls.

"Keep in touch!" He called after me.

I waved in acknowledgment. Reyna was waiting at the entrance to camp watching something outside the walls. She was already in her official Praetor robes and cape.

"Ready to leave?" She inquired, falling into step beside me.

"Yep," I replied.

"Where's your brother?"

"In the barracks," I answered unsure where she was going with this.

"You'll bring Nico and Jason back safe?" Reyna questioned.

At that, I stopped and gave her a questioning look. "You'll make sure Cato doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone?"

"Glad we have come to an understanding." Reyna nodded, turning on heel and walking back to camp.

Gods of Olympus what is she up to? I still believe she is even more terrifying than Annabeth. I saw what she was looking at now. Mrs. O'Leary was in the field on her back getting a belly rub from Nico. Percy and Annabeth were standing nearby talking.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted rushing over.

Mrs. O'Leary rolled to her feet and came barreling my way. Nico let out a cry of alarm as he hit the ground. I dodged the rampaging hellhound.

"Mrs. O'Leary heel!" Nico commanded.

The giant hellhound froze.

"Sit," Nico ordered.

Mrs. O'Leary barked in protest.

"Sit!" He demanded. A miniature earthquake followed as she sat down.

"Lay down!" He ordered. With a whine, she flopped on her side.

Nico frowned at the dog. She whined and rolled onto her stomach.

"Good girl." He smiled.

"All aboard the demigod express!" Nico announced.

Reyna came running from the camp holding a purple shirt in her hand.

"Here's Jason's scent," Reyna said handing Nico the shirt. Percy climbed on first and then pulled Annabeth and me up.

"See you soon, Reyna!" Nico called, climbing on top of Mrs. O'Leary's head. He climbed onto her snout and settled himself there.

"Up." He commanded. The dog got to her feet.

"Lead us to Jason." He told her holding the shirt in front of her nose. I thought traveling with Nico was uncomfortable but this was so much worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sticks and stones

Well when it ended we ended up in a clearing surrounded by trees. Mrs O'Leary collapsed and immediately went to sleep.

"Welcome to somewhere in America." Nico cheerfully replied, getting down.

I chucked but I saw Annabeth roll her eyes.

"Percy and I will scout for civilization." Annabeth replied getting off the dog.

"You are not putting me on guard duty." I snapped.

"Lamia, you're too young to come with us." Percy dismissed.

"Excuse me? If I remember correctly you re imprisoned Atlas and saved Artemis when you were my age. So don't even start with the age crap." I demanded.

"Lamia, you are staying here and that is the end of that." Annabeth replied firmly.

"This is so unfair! Your treating me like a child!" I argued.

"Lamia Smith! You will stay here." Annabeth ordered.

"I hate you!" I snapped, turning on heel and heading back up on the dog.

Percy and Annabeth headed towards the trees. Nico was lounging on Mrs O'Leary's back where I meet her head.

"Don't worry someday they'll realize you're a big girl and get rid of the training wheels." Nico quipped with a grin.

"Bite me, Nico." I retorted.

"I'm sure you'll all make up later." He reassured.

"Nico?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Can it." I snapped.

"Geez, who killed your favorite stuffed animal. I think it was a stuffed dog named Midnight?" Nico smirked.

"Go to Tartarus." I huffed getting off the dog.

"Already been there. Thinking about getting a summer house there." He replied.

I groaned and marched off to the woods. I walked until all I could see was trees. Then with a huff walked to the nearest tree and kicked it with everything I had. A few leaves fell to the ground afterwards.

"This sucks!" I hollered to the empty woods.

I went to kick it again when I heard a giggle. I turned to come face to face with a tiny human-like figure with wings hovering at eye level. It looked like a female with her green dress and brown hair.

"What did the tree ever do to you?" It giggled. I swatted the thing out of the air.

"Hey! What'd I ever do to you?" The thing whined regaining its altitude. I pulled one of my daggers out.

"Go away or I'll feed you to the dog." I snarled, pointing the dagger at it.

The thing frowned at it. "Bad decision." It giggled.

"I think I'm more than enough to handle you." I snapped.

"What if I'm not alone?" The thing teased.

Suddenly dozens of similar creatures appeared from the surrounding trees.

"How about I don't shred you all and you let me leave?" I bargained.

"No, let's play a game." It replied.

Gods of Olympus I couldn't remember what these things were but they looked easy enough to get rid of. I pulled out my second dagger and sliced through the air. I hit nothing. The stupid creatures were perfectly fine.

"Let's play." The one laughed.

At that dozens maybe even hundreds of these things swarmed on me. I started swatting them but it didn't help at all.

"Ow!" I complained as something tug on my hair.

"Get out!" I snapped swatting the air some more as probably dozens started yanking on my hair.

I felt strong gusts of air blow against me and lost my footing. My head hurt not only from the constant pulling but the impact with the ground. I kicked and punched in vain. I screamed at them and they didn't stop if anything they picked up the pace. I didn't know why they'd stopped until I saw one of them on fire. I suddenly realized I was yet again being wrapped in flames. I got to my feet and by then they'd all fled to the trees.

"That's right stay away from me." I argued. I turned on heel and walked further into the woods.

"Cursed creatures," I grumbled.

It was late afternoon by the time I found my way back to Nico and Mrs O'Leary.

"Ah the prodigal child returns. You're lucky they're not back yet." He replied from ontop of Mrs O'Leary.

"Why is she lucky?" Percy asked walking into the clearing.

"Because she hasn't attracted any company." Nico covered. I rolled my eyes at him. At least he didn't expose me. But once Annabeth saw me I was screwed.

"I've come bearing food." Percy smiled holding up a package of hotdogs.

"I'll start a fire." Nico stretched and got off Mrs O'Leary.

I saw Annabeth come into the clearing and went to hide behind Mrs. O'Leary.

"So how was your afternoon?" Annabeth asked.

"Very peaceful," Nico replied.

"Where's Lamia?" Annabeth inquired.

"Behind Mrs. O'Leary." Nico quipped.

"Lamia?" Annabeth questioned.

"Traitor." I snarled.

I stepped out so Annabeth could see me, tangled hair and all.

"By the gods!" She exclaimed, but I couldn't tell if in horror or anger.

"Where did you run into sylphs?" She demanded.

She's angry. No she's livid. I'm so dead.

"That's what those stupid creatures are called?" I blurted.

Stupid so stupid.

"You made them angry by hurting their territory. Are we in it?" Annabeth asked.

Nico snorted. "I don't know what your talking about. I haven't seen anything." He commented.

"Other than the inside of your eyelids." I remarked.

"Hey, at least I followed the rule we were given," Nico argued.

"What?" Annabeth barked.

Nico gave me a cheesy grin. He was so dead first chance I got. That is if I survived Annabeth.

"You left this area? Is that where you found the sylphs?" Annabeth demanded.

"It's not like I had anything better to do! You left me here with Mr pessimist who I horrible company by the way."

Nico huffed. "If anyone's the pessimist it was you telling me to go to Tartarus." Nico pointed out.

"Oh really? You told me you were looking to by a summer house there." I shot back.

"Alright!" Annabeth hollered.

"Nico I need help gathering firewood." Percy suggested. They both slipped away to the woods. Chickens. Although if I had the option I'd go with them too but I have a horrible feeling she's about kill me.

"Whatever you did to them they seemed to have gotten quite a lot of revenge." Annabeth replied. She seemed to calm down just the slightest bit.

"You disobeyed a direct order from your leader and could've revealed our location or gotten yourself killed!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Not calming down. _Skatá._ How do I calm her down? I think the smartest move would be to shut up right now.

"You were disobedient! Gods do you know how reckless that was to just wander off on your own?" Annabeth demanded.

"Probably no less dangerous than spending my day with the cheerful personality you left me with." I huffed.

"You're impossible! Are you even listening to me Lamia? True demigods listen to their superiors and don't do stupid things like running off." Annabeth lectured me.

Gods of Olympus I was screwed.

"Maybe if you actually let me do something I'd listen!" I argued.

"You have to learn so much more before being able to do the stuff Percy and I do." Annabeth huffed.

"I'm sorry how old were you before you got a quest? Twelve? So didn't even start on that again. I'm old enough to do stuff like you guys if only you'd let me!" I demanded.

Annabeth glared at me. "Am I coming through at all?"

"Am I?" I retorted.

"You aren't ready. If you keeping acting like a child you'll never be. Maybe Chiron sent you to the Romans because he could stand having to put up with you. Your childish behavior and your ridiculous pranks!" Annabeth hollered.

Then why didn't you stay at Camp Halfblood? I'm Roman! This is a Roman problem! We don't need Greek interference!" I sneered.

"You'll never fit in either camp you know? The Romans hate Greeks and the Greeks hate Romans."

"Then why are you going to a Roman college if you hate Romans!" I screamed.

"Maybe your father didn't claim you because of some stupid promise but because he's ashamed to have a child like you. A worthless, out of control, demigod with no potential for becoming a hero." Annabeth hissed.

I glared her. I started blinking my eyes and turned away. I will not cry in front of her.

"Fine tomorrow I'll leave for home then. Nico will take me." I bitterly spoke without turning to face her. I climbed up on Mrs O'Leary until I couldn't see Annabeth anymore. I curled up in her soft fur and quietly sobbed to myself. I couldn't believe the one person I trusted in the world had just said that.

I heard Percy and Nico come back into the clearing, they were laughing about something.

"Do you know how handicapped your boyfriend is Annabeth?" Nico asked sounding amused.

"What'd he do now?" Annabeth inquired.

"He told me that he can't start a fire." Nico scoffed.

"I'll help you start a fire, Nico." Annabeth sighed.

"Where's Lamia?" Percy questioned. I heard no response from Annabeth.

"I'll go check Mrs O'Leary." Percy awkwardly stuttered. I buried myself further in Mrs O'Leary's fur not wanting to see him.

"Lamia?" He softly spoke when he reached me.

"Go away!" I cried.

"Hey it's okay I come in peace." Percy placated. I sat up to face him.

"I'm sure Annabeth didn't mean whatever she said," Percy reassured. I glared at him. He sighed.

"Do you need help untangling your hair? If fingers don't work there's always sharp objects." Percy suggested.

"Why would I let you touch me?" I snapped crawling away from him.

"Because I'm your brother?" Percy suggested. I scoffed.

"As if."

"Hey, I thought we were making progress Lamia." Percy huffed.

"It was one night and one nightmare." I retorted. Percy sighed again.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" He demanded.

"Everything! You turned me into more of an outcast than I ever was! Because of you everyone but me was claimed!" I exclaimed in exasperation. Why doesn't he ever think of anyone but himself? How his actions will affect others?

"Whoa I didn't make the gods swear on the river Styx to claim their children just to screw up your life ya know." Percy argued.

"And me being your sister makes it worse because I'm a speck of dirt compared to the hero of Olympus, the savior of the universe twice even!" I hollered. "You arrived as a nobody and became a hero overnight! You were famous from the start! You never had to spend years at the bottom of the heap clawing up the pile only to be knocked back to bottom by some upstart like you!" I screamed.

Understanding flooded his features as he looked at me like he was just seeing me for the first time.

"You don't really hate me, do you? You're just jealous aren't you?" Percy questioned cautiously.

"Jealous? Why would I want anything you have." I sneered.

"You want the love and attention. That's why you're constantly causing trouble at camp isn't it? To get attention." Percy suggested. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks for the advice doctor want me to tell you about how horrible of a childhood I had next?" I drawled.

"Sure." Percy smiled.

"I don't need my head examined barnacle brain!" I snapped impatiently. I thought I heard Nico snickering below us.

"Calm down. Forget about all the tales about me and just treat me like a human being." Percy suggested. I scoffed at the thought.

"Dinner!" Annabeth called.

"How about we have dinner together? Up here just the two of us? We can just talk. If you still can't stand me after tonight then I'll stop trying to be your brother. Deal?" Percy inquired. He held his hand out.

"Fine." I huffed.

"Good. Now let's go get dinner." Percy suggested sliding off Mrs O'Leary. I rolled my eyes at him. I'd rather suffer any of the punishments Chiron has inflicted on me then spend an evening with _him._

Once we got off Mrs O'Leary Nico pulled Percy aside. I could tell by the grin plastered on his face that he'd heard every word of our argument. I grabbed two hotdogs from the plate next to Annabeth and turned to sacrifice one in the fire.

"You do know on a quest you don't have to sacrifice to the gods right?" Percy inquired walking over.

"Do you know Vesta didn't have to claim me?" I shot back.

Nico chuckled.

"Can it the dark lord." I snapped, glaring at him.

Percy sighed. I headed back to Mrs O'Leary hoping he wouldn't follow me but he did with two hot dogs. Hope springs eternal I guess. We sat up there in absolute silence for a bit just eating hot dogs.

"So you don't want to talk about our father, your family, your past, sword fighting, Annabeth or Piper, and your unique lineage." Percy blurted.

"Your point?" I snapped.

"That I'm trying to find a way to make you like me. You don't have to love me but please understand how hard I'm trying." Percy sighed. I continued eating my hotdog in silence.

"So is there anything you like to talk about?" Percy questioned. He looked at me like he was ready for me to smack him.

"How to get rid of you." I huffed.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." He grumbled.

"Problem oh great and powerful hero?" I inquired coldly.

"Nope. I can handle that subject. Let's see drowning me wouldn't work because I can breathe under water. Although I did almost drowned in dirt so you could do that. You could set me on fire." He suggested looking at me with a smile. I think he was expecting me to smile back but continued on. "You could chop me into tiny pieces and scatter me through the depths of Tartarus." He suggested optimistically.

I rolled my eyes at him and started unknotting the hair around my face.

"You could have Zeus zap me or ask Athena to kill me. Mr. D could turn me into a dolphin." He chuckled.

"Oh shut up if you won't be serious." I huffed.

"Okay how about I pick the subject?" Percy offered.

"Great now I get to hear how awesome you are." I groaned.

"Nope, I'm going to tell you about my first game of capture the flag where Clarisse kicked my butt," Percy replied.

"And just as you were about you die you fall in the creek, the water heals you and your father claims you." I finished impatiently. "How about you tell me why you care so much about me? You never have until I was your sister."

"Because I know how it feels to think the universe is out to get you. I know family is important and I wanted to try and make you part of my family." Percy calmly answered.

"What if I don't want to be?" I demanded.

"That's it I give up!" He exclaimed in exasperation throwing his hands up. "There is absolutely nothing I can do to get you to be nice is there? I keep trying and trying and trying but it's all in vain. If you want to be a cold hearted person who has no one be my guest! I have had it with trying to get through to you because it's pointless!" Percy hollered. He took a deep breath and looked at me. "I'm so sorry Lamia I didn't mean it." He softly spoke.

I smirked at him and slowly clapped.

"I knew you had that in you." I smiled. Percy's jaw dropped.

"What?" He stuttered.

"You were letting me push you around all the time. I wanted to see if you had a backbone." I huffed.

"So this was a test the whole time?" Percy asked, still speechless.

"I wasn't going to have a jelly boned wimp like you for a brother. I need someone to stand up to me from time to time." I teased.

"So we're good?" Percy inquired.

"Were fine barnacle brain. Now go back to Wise girl. I chuckled.

With a grin, Percy scrambled off Mrs. O'Leary. "Annabeth guess what?"

Nico climbed up.

"So you won the bet?" He asked.

"Yep, I expect a happy meal as soon as we get back to camp Jupiter."

Nico groaned.

"With Sprite." I reminded.

Nico flopped onto his back with a sigh.

"Problem ambassador?" I chuckled.

"Nope. Not at all." Nico answered propping himself up on his elbows.

"Good." I nodded.

"You ever going to tell him?" Nico inquired with a smirk.

"No way in Hades. He'll kill me once he's done killing you and everyone else involved in the bet." I laughed.

Nico laughed. "I'd be more worried about Annabeth finding out. Now that would be disastrous." He pointed out.

"Then how about trade-off at the Pluto temple?" I suggested.

"I should be offended that my father's Roman temple has ended up the meeting point for all our secret meetings." Nico feigned offense.

"Well."

"Don't even go there Lamia or I'll reveal your secrets next," Nico replied with a mischievous grin.

"Like what? I thought we'd run out of ways to blackmail each other." I huffed.

"You keep inventing ways for me to blackmail you. I could tell them about the bet." Nico suggested.

"You'd be going down with me." I snarled.

"You and Drew round three?" Nico replied with a smile.

"Chiron busted me for that one." I retorted.

"Exploding gum in the Ares cabin." He smirked.

"You wouldn't," I demanded.

"Oh, I'm sure there are some people who would love that info," Nico replied with a grin.

"I'm not afraid of Chiron." I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Oh, I wouldn't be afraid of Chiron my little fishy." Nico retorted.

"You wouldn't tell her," I growled.

"Test me, fire starter." Nico grinned.

"I'll tell Octavian you skipped out on not one but two senate meetings recently." I dared.

"Pfft. I ain't scared of him." Nico huffed.

"Not until he finds out you're the one stealing his teddy bears. Cato's told me all about the missing teddy bear crisis." I smirked.

"So what?" Nico scoffed.

"Think of it as dominoes. I tell Octavian this and then he complains to Reyna and won't stop until she fixes it. Reyna will come after you to get Octavian off her back. Understand ambassador?" I explained coldly.

"You certainly don't mess around do you Fishy?" Nico teased.

"Ever call me Fishy again and I'll tell Will all about your first crush." I threatened.

Nico paled.

"You won't do that." He replied.

"Test me Dark Overlord." I challenged.

"You're diabolical, daughter of the sea." Nico complimented.

"Pleasure doing business with you son of the underworld," I replied with a nod.

"What are you folks doing up there?" Percy called.

"Your sister is. Nico started. I tackled him into Mrs. O'Leary and put a hand over his mouth.

"We're coming!" I replied.

I gave Nico a warning look before pulling my hand away. He sat up and spit. He raised an an amused eyebrow. I gave him an innocent grin before sliding off Mrs O'Leary.

"Come on Lamia we're playing truth or dare," Annabeth called from the campfire.

"Gods of Olympus not this again." Nico groaned.

I sat on next to Annabeth while Nico sat next to Percy on the other side of the campfire. I raised an eyebrow at Nico to make sure he remembered our deal.

"So who wants to start?" Percy questioned.

"I will," I spoke smiling at Nico.

"Can I be excused?" Nico blurted, giving me a worried look.

Percy laughed. "She can't be that bad Nico."

"Nico truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." Nico quickly replied.

I thought about one and gave him an evil grin.

"Call Octavian and tell him you're deeply in love with him," I smirked.

"You suck." Nico sneered.

Percy created mist with his water bottle. Nico flicked a drachma into it.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Octavian camp Jupiter." He spoke.

I didn't think it would work but Octavian's ugly face appeared.

"I love you Octavian and have always yearned for you," Nico told him before severing the connection.

Percy fell over backward laughing. I couldn't help but laugh as well. Annabeth chuckled at the pair of us.

"Percy truth or dare." Nico huffed.

"Truth," Percy replied sitting up.

"Who'd was your first full on the lips kiss?" Nico questioned.

"Annabeth. Nice try." Percy replied with a smile. Annabeth rolled her eyes at them.

"Lamia truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Truth," I answered.

He couldn't possibly have anything on me.

"Who was your first bad guy you took down?" He questioned.

"Victoria, my adoptive cousin and deranged legacy of Nemesis," I replied.

"Annabeth truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." She said. Why was everyone picking truth? That was no fun.

"Who do you hate the most?" I asked. It was the first harmless question that came to mind.

"Hera." She huffed. Percy chuckled.

"Percy truth or dare?" Annabeth smiled.

Percy got this oh no look on his face.

"Dare."He replied.

"Come here Seaweed brain," Annabeth told him, standing up.

Percy nervously got up and I wondered if he was worried she was going to judo flip him. Once he was standing she pulled him close and kissed him.

"PDA!" Nico complained.

They broke apart and sat back down. Percy elbowed Nico.

"Nico truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare." Nico challenged.

Then he saw Percy's face and instantly looked regretful.

"You have to be blindfolded and guess the person kissing you." Percy dared with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Percy got one from Annabeth and tied it around Nico's eyes.

"Anyone want to kiss the man?" Percy smiled.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Annabeth who just glared at Percy. Suddenly a toad jumped into view.

"Perfect." Percy chuckled, picking it up and hold it up to Nico's puckering lips. Nico ripped the blindfold off to see Percy releasing the creature back to the wild.

"Lamia truth or dare." He huffed, still scowling at Percy.

"Truth," I answered.

"What is your greatest fear and don't lie or else." Nico challenged.

"How'd you find out!" I demanded. The fire grew in size in response to my anger.

"Your brother was telling Frank about how awful your tantrums used to be for your darling grandma," Nico spoke, clearing enjoying himself.

"Shut up or I will gladly send you on a one way trip to Tartarus." I snarled.

"Oh, there are so many other things I could tell them." He chuckled.

"Same to you." I retorted.

"They already know about that secret. So I have the upper hand." Nico smiled. J

"Just answer his question and he has to shut up." Percy sighed.

I glared at him. "Come on Fishy tell them your greatest fear. The source of all those tantrums when you were a child."

The flames in the camp fire grew higher in result of my boiling anger.

"I'm afraid of haircuts okay!" I exclaimed.

The flames grew, even more, causing them all to move away from the fire. Then it got worse. My amulet had started pulsing and I spontaneously ignited again.

"Happy now?" I demanded. The flames started turning purple.

"Payback is horrible isn't it?" Nico replied with a grin.

"Just you wait. Deals off. I'm telling the minute we're back in camp Jupiter. I'm not afraid of Clarisse anymore." I snarled.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other confused. I moved away from them and curled up into a ball. Percy smacked Nico while Annabeth walked over to me. She put a hand on my shoulder, not even caring that my shoulder was on fire.

"Hey it's okay we all have fears," Annabeth reassured.

"Yours makes sense and is genetic." I snapped.

Annabeth sighed. "It's okay to be afraid of something Lamia. We're all afraid of something. It makes us human."

"But it's a ridiculous fear that I can't even remember why I have it." I moaned.

"Hey want to hear a suggestion? I had to face my fears last summer how about after this all blows over I help you face yours?" Annabeth suggested.

But yours was part of a quest. Mines just stupid." I whined.

I sounded like a small child. I can't believe he managed to bring me to tears so easily.

"But I had to face it alone. You don't have to face yours alone. I promise. Once you face it it doesn't seem as scary anymore." Annabeth explained.

"Okay," I mumbled.

"Come here Mia." Annabeth smiled, holding her arms out for me. Even completely covered in fire I rushed into her arms and she just held me. I started crying into her. I heard Percy come over and talk her but she sent him back to Nico. We sat there for a while just her comforting me. Once I calmed down I realized I wasn't on fire anymore.

"Your fire is emotionally connected I presume?" Annabeth inquired, helping me up.

"Yes. That's what makes it so difficult." I sighed.

"Come on. If Percy hasn't killed him yet he might let you get in a shot or two before killing him." Annabeth chuckled, walking me back over.

"Now what's this deal you two got going. I figured you're blackmailing each other." Annabeth questioned.

"He knows it was me in the Ares cabin, not the Stoll brothers but I know it's him taking Octavian's teddy bears," I replied. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with that." She smiled.

"He's a slow learner."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Quality time is important

The next morning came and Nico was still staying and stretching out to take a nap on Mrs. O'Leary.

"Come on Lamia let's go," Percy replied, gathering his things.

"Don't you mean Annabeth?" I retorted, wincing at the edge in my voice. Gods of Olympus I was hopeless.

"I'm staying with Nico today. We're going to be pouring over maps of the area to see if we can find them. They'd probably be hiding out in a farmhouse trying to cover up Jason's scent." Annabeth explained.

"How would a farm cover their scent?" Percy questioned.

"Never underestimate the power of manure and farm animals," I replied with a grin. Annabeth chuckled.

"And if there's a goddess involved." Annabeth started.

"They'd be on the outskirts out of mortal view." Percy finished.

"I thought mortals couldn't see gods and goddesses," I argued.

"Ya know what I meant." Percy sighed.

"Get going you two," Annabeth suggested.

"You pour over the maps I'll be examining the inside of my eyelids," Nico replied.

I snorted while I gathered my stuff up.

"Comment fried fishy?" Nico inquired.

I rolled my eyes.

"Not at all, worlds laziest demigod." I huffed, turning to catch up with Percy.

"Doctors orders. Shadow traveling takes a lot out of me too." Nico smirked.

"Pfft. If Will could he'd tie you up in the infirmary. Call me fishy again and he finds out." I threatened. Nico glared at me while I ran to catch up with Percy.

"Care to share the dirt you got on Nico?" Percy teased.

"You already know it," I answered.

"I know a lot of things about Nico. Which one is being used as blackmail?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You."

Percy stopped and then chuckled. "Seriously?"

"We're both running out of things to blackmail each other with so yeah." I shrugged.

"So want to go get breakfast? There's a cafe in town we passed yesterday." Percy suggested.

"How is that scouting?" I teased.

We crossed some railroad tracks and then pressed on into the never-ending woods.

"It is. Maybe we'll overhear something while we're eating." Percy shrugged.

I chuckled. "Alrighty."

"Alrighty?" Percy questioned.

"You've never heard someone say alrighty?" I teased.

"It's alright." Percy corrected.

"Unhuh." I rolled my eyes.

"So are you going to have to study Latin when you go to Camp Jupiter?" Percy inquired.

"Yes." I sighed.

"You seemed to be picking it up already before we left," Percy replied optimistically.

"Just like ancient Greek. I pick up the swear words first." I harshly replied.

"Yep if I remember correctly the context the word _podex_ was used in was swearing. You were calling Octavian one I think." Percy smiled.

"No, I was saying he could kiss mine." I corrected.

"You might get something from that." He laughed.

"Ew." I gagged.

"Octavian and Lamia sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S.."

I smacked him. "I'd rather go to Tartarus." I scoffed. "Sorry." I immediately spit out.

We finally came to a road. I suddenly felt a strange sensation. My amulet glowed softly.

"You okay Lamia?" Percy asked.

"I just felt a strange feeling for a moment. I'm fine now." I brushed his hand away.

"Town is this way." Percy replied, turning right.

I followed him across a bridge into civilization. We walked into a mom and pop cafe. I looked at the photos on the wall while he got us a table. They were old photos of what I could guess where the town and people in the town. My amulet started warming up.

"Don't you dare ignite now," I muttered.

It was getting hotter by the second. I scanned the restaurant for Percy. He was up at the counter talking to a woman. I wrapped a hand around my amulet and rushed over to him.

"I'll be with you in a minute." The woman spoke before disappearing into the back.

"Um, Percy." I stuttered.

He looked at me curiously. "What?"

"We have a slight problem," I replied. I slowly removed my hand from my amulet.

"You gotta be kidding me." He moaned.

"No joke. It just suddenly heated up." I quickly replied.

"Can't you shut it off?" Percy suggested.

"I haven't managed that yet. It has a mind of its own." I sighed.

"That's because it works to protect." A woman spoke, walking out from the back.

"What's it protecting me from? Certainly not monsters." I scoffed instantly figuring out who she was.

"It's protecting you from its natural opposite. Think of it as a warning." The woman smiled.

"What's its natural opposite?" I argued but the fire went out in the woman's eyes. Vesta was gone. My amulet went out in response.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Table for two," Percy replied.

"Right this way." The woman told us, walking around the counter to a table by the front window. Once we were seated Percy spoke.

"Which goddess was that? I presume for the response you gave her you know her." Percy replied.

"Think about it barnacle brain." I huffed, scanning the menu.

"Vesta?" He guessed.

"Correct. My great-grandmother." I sighed.

"So your amulet naturally is alerting you to the presence of some kind of danger?" Percy asked quietly.

"Her natural opposite." I quietly replied.

Percy looked confused. "The Roman goddess of the hearth has an opposite?"

"And the home, domestic life, and family. The Greek version is Hestia." I finished.

I dug in my backpack to check my box. Percy already knew about it so I could check it for anything from Cato. There was a letter from Cato waiting for me.

 _Dear Lamia,_

 _I hope you haven't killed your brother or Nico yet. Things are pretty much the same as you left them. Although I got a proposition for your male companions and Jason, when you get him back. Would they be interested in helping Frank and I knock Octavian's lights out when they get back? Because I was just enlightened by Hazel about Sapphira's mark and why none of us could see it once she got it. Octavian has reached a new low with threatening a ten year old about revealing her lineage and her special gift. After I send this we're telling Reyna about what's been going on between the two. And then she might even help us. If she could. She might turn a blind eye to us if something were to happen to our glorious augur. I hope your staying out of trouble with your friends. Stay safe._

 _Love Cato_

I handed Percy the letter. "Want to help them kill Octavian for being the conniving jerk we all know and hate?"

"Who is Sapphira's godly parent?" Percy asked, handing the letter back.

"Apparently not Mercury, otherwise known as Hermes," I replied.

"I'm in. I can't speak for the others but I can't pass up a chance to beat up the stuff animal killer."

I moved the box towards Percy to make room to write on the back of Cato's letter.

 _Dear Cato,_

 _Percy wouldn't miss it for the world. Can I help beat up the filius canis too? I'll show no mercy. So what's the scoop on Sapphira? I presume Mercury isn't her father. Nico may not make it back. I may kill him and bury his body in the woods with the damnare pixies._

 _Love Lamia_

I folded it back up and put it in the box.

"How immediate is the response?" Percy asked.

"Whenever he checks his box." I shrugged.

We had just gotten our food and started eating when I heard the telltale soft whoosh from my box. I brushed my hands off and opened it to pull out his response. The ink was a little smudged and probably still wet even.

 _Dear Lamia,_

 _Anyone who hates Octavian is welcome to come help beat the crap out of him. The story of Sapphira is her daddy is Apollo. Don't even mention my theory that children of Apollo are nuts like their father. Mostly because Frank keeps reading over my shoulder. But wait there's more. Sapphira is not only the daughter the Apollo, she has the gift of prophecy and has had it for sometime apparently. Octavian found out right before her marking ceremony and threatened her not to reveal it. You and Percy can both guess why. Do you have any leads on Jason and Piper?_

 _Love Cato_

"I'm gonna kill that _malakas,"_ I swore.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "So you're a bilingual curser?"

"That's a big word for the great and powerful hero. Annabeth teach you that?" I retorted.

Percy chuckled. He wiped his hands off and took the letter.

"And I'm a trilingual swearer. I can also swear in English." I pointed out.

"You probably came out of the womb swearing." Percy shot back.

I laughed. Percy gave a grunt in disgust handing the letter back.

"I can't believe he fears the loss of his job enough to threaten a ten-year-old." He huffed.

"This is Octavian we're talking about though. If Reyna found out they had another descendant of Apollo with the gift of prophecy she'd probably kick Octavian out so fast he'd get whiplash." I scoffed.

"But there's the other aspect of." Percy started.

"She can't fire Octavian because he's a thorn in her side." I finished in disgust.

"On a lighter topic check out the mannequin across the street and one store down," Percy replied.

I followed where his fork was pointing to a shop down the street. It had a mannequin wearing a red skirt, an orange t-shirt, a green hat with blue flowers, a golden necklace, and a purple cape.

I chuckled. "No accounting for taste."

"And I thought Leo had an odd sense of fashion." Percy laughed.

I laughed at the thought. "Leo has excellent fashion sense. He's always hot."

Percy laughed at my pun. "Dam right."

I choked on my pancakes from laughing so hard.

"Come on we got scouting to do," Percy whispered with a smile. I nodded and we continued eating in silence.

For kicks and giggles we decided to check out the store with the strange mannequin as part of our scouting. Well it was actually a very strange clothing store that connected to general store next door. But no matter what everyone had to come to the register in the clothing side because it was the only one.

"Look familiar?" I teased Percy, pointing to a toga.

Percy rolled his eyes at me but grinned. "Here's something for you." He chuckled pointing to a plain white Greek chiton.

"Nah I think that's you." I retorted. I left him looking at them and slipped away to observe the dresses that looked like they were in style in ancient times. All the various racks hid us from the woman up front at the cash register.

"Meg! Here's the weekly order for the Dova farm!" A man spoke from elsewhere in the room. I heard a crate be placed on the counter. Almost instantly the bell over the door rang as someone came in.

"Right on time as always Lorina." The woman chuckled.

"Thank you, Meg." The girl named Lorina replied.

"Did you get the signal?" Meg lowered her voice.

"Message received. It'll be relocated tonight. How close are they?" Lorina inquired in a hushed tone.

"Clueless," Meg answered.

"Excellent," Lorina replied.

I turned to go get Percy.

"You get back to Annabeth and find Dova farm. I got a lead while you were examining Greek costumes." I told him quietly while slinging my backpack off.

"There is no way you're going after a lead alone. No heroic stunts." Percy argued.

"Well one of us has to go get the others and I'm the one who got the lead. So let's quit arguing before I lose the lead." I harshly whispered.

"Besides think about the mannequin. It wasn't horrible fashion sense but a signal that we're here." I hastily added. I pulled out the giant purple cape, slung my backpack on and wrapped the cape around me.

"Lamia." Percy sighed.

"The necklace referred to my amulet. Telling them I'm here. I have to go ahead." I finished.

Percy went to open his mouth.

"Get going hero." I reminded before taking off out of the store.

Luckily the girl was only a few stores down, the crate slowing her down. I could actually see her now. She had two long brown braids and a wiry frame. Vesta if you're out there, you have got to tell me the tale of what you did to agitate Invidia one day. I swear if I find out Invidia was behind this I'm going to lose it. I picked up the pace since no one could see me. We walked out of town and back the way Percy and I had come earlier. But she continued down the road past the woods. The never ending woods gave way to open fields. The girl grunted and readjusted her grip on the crate and she veered off onto the field on our right. Probably half a mile back sat a worn farmhouse. I quickly ducked in behind her when she entered through a screen door. Lorina hefted the crate up on a cracking kitchen counter.

"Gods of Olympus that thing is heavy." She groaned stretching.

"Acacia! Penelope! London!" She called.

A teenage boy walked in from another room. He had blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"You called?" He teased.

Lorina chuckled. "Unload the groceries."

"Your wish is my command, your ladyship." He grinned bowing. She rolled her eyes.

"What? Were you in charge of feeding them this morning?" She inquired.

"Nope, that was Acacia. She wore earplugs this time." He grinned.

Lorina laughed. "I never knew she'd be so spooked by a child of Aphrodite. Come on the goddess is harmless and so are her children."

The boy gave a helpless shrug.

A lanky teenage girl with carrot orange curls came pounding down the stairwell.

"Food!" She squealed.

The boy chuckled.

"Hands off Penelope," Lorina warned.

"Aw come on. I'm cooped here all day and then I don't get to eat?" She huffed. "I'll have you know manipulating the mist so this whole town believes this charade takes a lot of work." She pouted.

Lorina stood her ground.

"London?" She pleaded. He tossed her an apple.

"Eat and dispose of before anyone knows." He suggested.

She squealed in delight and bit into it.

"Where's Acacia?" Lorina inquired.

"Down with our lovely guest. Wanted to chat with them." London replied.

"Andy left?" Lorina asked confused.

"Mistress called her away for a bit," London spoke with clear disdain.

"So the woman who took all of us to babysit a pair of demigods left us alone with them and her favorite demigod?" Lorina questioned clearly confused.

"Yep. Maybe if we're lucky a monster will come and kill us or her." London replied with false happiness.

"Don't say that," Penelope argued.

"So what we just sit and twiddle our thumbs?" Lorina argued.

"Pretty much." London shrugged.

"She left Acacia in charge. We're all toast when she's done with them." Penelope whined.

"As I said earlier. Maybe a kind generous monster will eat us." London drawled.

Lorina rolled her eyes at them.

"Hopefully she doesn't hurt his pretty face. He has a pretty face." Penelope smiled.

Lorina chuckled. "Oh really?"

"Have you seen him? He's gorgeous! He's a god!" Penelope swooned.

I had to bite my tongue not to laugh at that thought. Jason a god? Oh poor child. She was infatuated with a taken man. Okay focus which way to the basement of this place? I walked down a hall and saw a door with a lock on it, the only one so far. I smiled. I pulled two bobby pin from my hair, not that they served a purpose really but for extracurricular projects. Thank you Stoll brothers for teaching me the fine art of lockpicking. I only had one slight problem. I would have to pray gravity keep the cape on because I would need both hands. I set to work on my task and I knew my cape slid off when I started picking the lock but hoped no one noticed me. I had just gotten the last pin when I heard a voice.

"Hey what are you doing?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I ruin Octavian's world domination plans.

The girl named Lorina had a dagger out and pointed at me. London stood beside her with an amused grin.

"Relax Lorina I would wager it's one of my distant relatives." He chuckled.

I scoffed. "You wish pretty boy." I snapped, pulling out my daggers.

"Feisty I like my woman feisty." He grinned.

"By the gods London! Shut up!" Lorina demanded.

So far I know London is a son of Hermes and the carrot girl is probably Hecate if she's manipulating the mist. Lorina I couldn't figure out though. Suddenly I felt my amulet come to life just someone from behind me put a dagger to my throat.

"I kindly recommend you drop your weapons." It hissed.

The voice sounded female. I would bet that this is Acacia. Now would be an excellent time for me to be able to ignite. As if it read my mind my amulet brighten and I felt the fire start and rapidly consume my body. Acacia yelped in alarm and released me. I felt her dagger nick my chin though.

"So it is true." She growled. I grinned at all of them.

"A pleasure to meet you. Didn't know I was becoming so famous." I teased.

Acacia growled. "Mistress told me about you."

"Oh are you another one of her minions? I paralyzed the last one of her offspring I came across." I sneered.

"Who is she?" Lorina demanded.

"Your worst nightmare." I taunted.

I didn't know how long I could keep this up but I was certainly going to use it to my advantage.

"Leave them out of this. This is a problem between our goddesses." I informed Acacia.

She glared at me. Quick like lightning I thrusted my daggers at her. I sliced her arm wide open but not a major injury. She sliced at me and managed to slice my hand before I could pull it away. We both kept our distance after that.

"Ya know you're gonna run out of fire eventually. I'll be waiting for it to happen and throw you down with your friends."

I did something that could be considered incredibly stupid but that's usually because people don't normally spontaneously combust. I leaped at the girl and we both met the floor. She screamed as my fire touched her.

"Aw, not fire proof?" I teased.

Sadly right at that moment my body put itself out. Horrible timing yet again. Acacia and I tussled on the floor for a while. She finally managed to pin me down when the cavalry arrived.

"Hands off my sister." Percy growled suddenly coming into view.

He distracted Acacia enough for me to drive a dagger into her chest. She flopped dead on top of me. Not caring that she was bleeding all over me. Percy and Nico pulled her off of me.

"I was handling it." I huffed.

"Sure looked it." Percy smiled.

"If I had a few more minutes I would've gotten the upper hand." I scoffed.

"I presume another one of your favorite goddesses offspring?" Nico inquired, gesturing to the now dead body of Acacia.

"Of course." I replied annoyed.

The three teens stood right where they were when they caught me. Percy picked up the cape off the floor and stuffed it in my backpack. He thoughtfully pulled out an extra shirt and handed it to me. I stripped the blood covered one and slipped the new one on. It was an orange Camp Halfblood shirt. I sheathed my daggers under my shirt.

"Why didn't you attack me?" I asked curiously.

"We weren't gonna help her unless she told us too." Lorina answered. Percy tapped my shoulder.

"Through that door is the basement I'm sure of it." I told him. Percy looked at me as Nico descended.

"Go bro. I'll be fine. I don't think they mean me harm." I told him.

Percy nodded and went down the stairs after Nico.

"Are you here against your will?" I inquired.

"We were all kidnapped about a month ago by a woman we call Andy. She works for the mistress which was Acacia's mother we think." Lorina explained.

I sighed. "She couldn't just give up with Victoria could she?"

"You know this mistress?" Lorina asked concerned.

"Yeah I got a pretty good idea who your mistress is. I've never met her myself but I've dealt with her before." I answered.

"So what are you going to do with us?" Lorina asked.

I noticed the other two hadn't said a word.

"What was Lorina the lady in charge now? Depends on you two. Are you loyal to this mysterious mistress?" I inquired.

They all shook their heads.

"We were taken against our wills from our houses. We only obeyed to save our lives." Lorina spoke.

"So are you Greek?" I questioned.

Lorina smiled and nodded. "Son of Hermes." London waved.

"Daughter of Hecate." Penelope smiled.

"And daughter of Athena." Lorina finished.

I stifled a laugh at that.

"Problem?" Lorina inquired.

"I think a very angry daughter of Athena waits for me outside since only the boys came in." I chuckled.

"Nah she took it out on me." Percy answered, coming up the stairwell.

"Because your a horrible brother who was supposed to never let me out of your sight." I quoted.

Percy laughed. "Exactly. Friendly?" He inquired.

"Friendly? Coming with us if I understand correctly. Right?" I asked them.

Lorina nodded.

"Oh Octavian is gonna be thrilled to no end. You were sent to rescue a Roman and come back with him and three new Greeks." A familiar voice chuckled.

"Jason!" I exclaimed, rushing to hug him.

"Hi, Lamia." He greeted.

"What am I chopped liver? And after everything I've done for you." A female teased.

"Piper!" I squealed, turning to embrace her.

"Hey, Mia." Piper chuckled.

"It's still in?" Piper smiled. She toyed with a purple curl.

"Yes." I giggled.

"The better question is will Reyna kill me when we get back?" Jason asked.

"Nah she's got a bigger fish to fry. Or shall I say a tall, pale, scrawny, teddy bear slaughtering fish to fry." I chuckled.

"Ah Octavian, was he heartbroken?" Jason grinned.

"He was so broken up about it he only plotted how to steal your position from Frank." I quipped.

Jason laughed.

"Come on Annabeth and Mrs O'Leary are waiting for us outside." Percy suggested.

"So have you found out yet?" Jason inquired.

"Yes I know all about my love sick brother. Reyna will crush him under her combat boot." I replied casually.

Percy stifled a laugh.

"So you folks ever go to camp halfblood?" Percy asked them.

"I went two summers ago but just didn't feel at home. I wasn't content to live in someone's shadow." Lorina sighed.

Percy and I shared the same worried look.

"Oh _skatá."_ I grumbled. Percy put an arm around me.

"Penelope?" I questioned.

"I didn't go this last summer because of family issues but the past three summers before that I did." She answered.

"I went when I was eleven. Which was six year ago but we moved to the other side of the country after that summer so I never went back." London said solemnly.

We walked outside to Annabeth leaning against the giant black hellhound.

"Now back to my earlier statement. Octavian is going to have a stroke when he finds out we're bring three more Greeks into his Roman camp." Jason chuckled.

"Yep. I recommend bringing some popcorn." I commented.

"Is that before or after he kisses your _podex_?" Percy questioned.

Jason laughed. "I see you played nice."

Nico climbed up on Mrs. O'Leary.

I turned to face Annabeth who still hadn't said a word.

"I know I was reckless, I disobeyed a direct order from my superior, I could've died. But you have to realize I'm not the little girl you have to keep an eye on anymore." I sighed.

Annabeth hugged me. I did not see that coming.

"It's okay Lamia. Yes it was all of the above but maybe you're right." Annabeth replied. Annabeth released me and started digging in her bag.

"Your bleeding though." She pointed out. She handed me a canteen of nectar.

"Comes with the territory." I quipped.

Annabeth smiled. "Drink."

"Ready for this girl? We got five more passengers this time." Nico told her.

The three had gone to pack what belongings they had here and would meet us by the giant dog. Once we got everyone loaded Nico got Mrs O'Leary to dive into the shadows of the farmhouse.

We appeared right outside the Caldecott tunnel, scaring the poor guards.

"Come on girl. Just over the hill and then rest." Nico encouraged.

I saw him concentrate really hard. It took a few long minutes for Mrs O'Leary to make it over the hill into Camp Jupiter. We literally made it just down the other side when Mrs O'Leary collapsed. Nico flopped onto of her head.

"Everyone off. We have a nap to take." Nico replied wearily. I chuckled.

"Want some help getting to the barracks?" I offered.

"Nope." Nico answered before stretching out for a nap. Horns echoed across the valley.

Percy chuckled.

"Think they know we come in peace?" I questioned.

"Well think about it. A giant hellhound comes into your camp. Would you think their friendly?" Jason replied.

"Are we in trouble?" Larina asked concerned.

"You're not in trouble." I answered.

"But we are." Percy finished.

Annabeth and Piper chuckled. Jason gave me a look. I flashed him a cheesy grin. That made Piper start laughing. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes at them and watch the legion form ranks and march towards us. Reyna and Frank were leading them. All five cohorts were marching forward.

"Gods of Olympus." Larina and London both gasped.

"Yeah it is quite a sight isn't it?" Percy remarked. I saw Cato leading the fifth cohort with Dakota. I grinned. Percy nudged me. I smiled at him before charging for them.

"Cato!" I hollered, rushing to hug him.

Cato dropped his weapons and held his arms out for me. The fifth cohort stopped marching. I tackled my brother into the Little Tiber. He laughed when we resurfaced.

"Welcome home Mia." He greeted.

"Halt! They come in peace!" Reyna commanded.

"I have to go find out how much trouble we're in now. I'll be back." I told him, releasing my grip on him.

"Go do what you do best." Cato chuckled, ruffling my hair.

I rushed past the other cohorts to go stand with Percy and Annabeth. I decided to stand next to Larina and her friends since they seemed uncomfortable.

"Centurions!" Reyna called.

The leaders of the cohorts all stepped forward. Octavian glared at us. I smiled. Poor baby we just ruined his world domination plans.

"Miss me Octavian?" I taunted. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"I don't miss _graecus_ scum." He sneered.

"I don't miss teddy bear killers." I retorted. Jason laughed.

"Alright you two. Save some for me Lamia."

"By all means." I bowed. Larina tapped my shoulder.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"Welcoming party. Octavian is a butt." I replied.

London snorted. That made Penelope laugh.

"And who are they? You were to only rescue Praetor Grace." Octavian demanded.

"The hit men we hired to kill you in your sleep." I replied with a smile. I even got Annabeth to chuckle at that. Reyna sighed.

"Octavian why don't you go sacrifice to the gods for the safe return of Jason and the others?" Reyna suggested.

Octavian looked like he wanted to argue but knew it was healthier to just obey. He stormed off grumbling. Jason held up three fingers for me. One. Two. Three.

"We love you too sweetie!" We called after him.

Cato doubled over laughing. Frank was desperately trying not to laugh. Reyna turned her back on us and towards the cohorts.

"Dismissed!" She ordered. They broke formation and all started walking back toward the camp.

"Now what in the name of the gods happened?" Reyna sighed.

"Lots of stuff. I presume you're referring to our three new friends." I replied.

"Are you the leader of this expedition?" Reyna inquired. I gulped. _Skatá,_ I forgot about proper procedure.

"Where's Nico di Angelo?" Reyna asked.

"Sleeping with his dog," Percy answered.

"Follow me," Reyna replied.

"What about us?" I asked.

"You get to keep an eye on your new friends." Reyna coldly replied.

"The rest of you with me." Reyna turned and headed back towards camp. Frank walked over and put an arm around Jason.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence Grace." He teased. Jason teasingly punched him. I chuckled. Piper put a hand on his shoulder.

"You have to admit that was a good one." She chuckled. I smiled as they followed Reyna back to camp and probably to the Principia.

"So now what?" Larina questioned.

"Now I go set a smoke bomb off in the first cohort." I replied cheerfully. London laughed.

"I like her. You're sure you aren't related to Hermes?"

"I lived in his cabin for four years so I may have been influenced by his children but no relation."

"Then who's your relation? I presume you have one since obviously, you have two brothers." Larina pointed out.

"Come on let's go to my favorite spot here to talk." I suggested.

I lead them to the banks of the Little Tiber by the field of Mars. The builders was working on the fortress for the war games.

"For starters I'm a very unique demigod. Percy and Cato are my half brothers who have no relation to each other except me." I started. How did I explain this without confusing them or freaking them out.

"Who's your godly parent?" Larina asked softly.

"My father unofficially is Poseidon, god of the seas," I answered bluntly.

"Unofficially?" London inquired.

"Does that mean you have another father?" Penelope questioned.

"No sadly I have one father who can never claim me." I replied. "But what you

saw with the fire is from a goddess who claimed me. My great-grandmother is Vesta goddess of the hearth and home. It drives Octavian beserk that I have Greek and Roman blood. Percy is my Greek half-brother and Cato is my Roman half-brother."

"So your brother Cato can do the same thing you can?" London asked.

Penelope gave me a knowing look. "He's related to her but not claimed by her." Penelope solemnly answered.

I gave her a startled look.

"Your emotions changed. How is Cato related to you then?" Penelope questioned.

"Our mortal mother attracted two different gods. In a way we're both children of the big three." I continued.

"Zeus then right?" Larina guessed.

"Roman form is Jupiter. How'd you guess?" I inquired.

"Well he seemed normal and I imagine sons of Hades are kind of creepy looking." Larina explained.

I couldn't help but chuckle. "The boy that's currently dead to the world on the world's biggest hellhound is Nico son of Hades."

London and Penelope laughed.

"I stand corrected." Larina huffed.

"Later I'll show you a child of his Roman form Pluto. Then you see if they're all creepy looking." I suggested.

Penelope giggled. "Are your brothers single?"

I stifled a laugh. "Percy has a girlfriend so no and Cato is currently a love sick puppy so no." I answered.

"And no I will not reveal his crush because it was told to me in the utmost confidence." I laughed.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Larina questioned.

"In between all the wisecracks to be shared between Percy, Frank, and Jason. Add in official crap as well I'd say dinner." I casually spoke, stretching my arms.

Penelope squealed in delight. "Larina?" Penelope grinned.

"Gods help me," Larina grumbled.

"You did promise her," London smirked.

"Pen, there is no kitchen for you to do this in." Larina sighed.

"So? The river provides water, you can sit on the ground, and I never leave home without my stuff." Penelope argued.

"By the gods." I groaned. I moved away from Penelope just a little bit.

London chuckled. "Don't worry she does decent work and your not her target."

"Larina," Penelope complained.

Larina looked at me. "Help?" She pleaded.

"I'm staying out of it. I don't want to make myself a target." I held my hands up in surrender.

Penelope looked at me with an evil grin. "I can have more than one target." She grinned.

"Very few people can touch it without dying and sadly none of you are it." I argued, crossing my arms.

She still studied me with interest.

"Okay how about this Pen. Ask them how long it's been and whoever has been the longest is your target. Fair?" London questioned.

I nodded. So did Larina. "Summer solstice last year," I answered.

Larina smiled. "Labor Day weekend last year." She replied gleefully.

"Length," I argued.

London chuckled. "Penelope?"

"It shall be the deciding factor." She answered.

"Ten inches." I huffed.

"Two inches." Larina winced.

I gave a sigh of relief. Then I grinned at her.

"Damn you London." Larina cursed.

"Think of it this way. At least she can't dye it here." He suggested.

"Oh I know someone who can find us a way." I quipped, toying with my purple streak.

"I could live with her dying it because that wears out eventually. My hair takes forever to grow." She whined.

"Oh trust me." Penelope huffed.

I smiled at the situation. Then the girl had to bring scissors out of her bag and I nearly lost my breakfast. I tried reasoning with myself but that didn't help.

"I'm gonna go sit by the river." I told them, getting up and moving a short distance away closer to the river. I could sense my amulet pulsing. "I know. It's a stupid fear but it's a fear." I grumbled at it. "All heroes have irrational fears just like they have fatal flaws. So can it."

I found a large boulder jutting out into the river. I climbed up on it. I turned to look at the three. They seemed to be having fun. Why couldn't I have a normal life like them? Have one parent that's claimed me and biggest problem is monsters or psychotic goddesses. Oh wait that is my biggest problem. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I watched the river tranquilly flow by. I don't know why I like being near water when all it reminds me of is my stupid father. Why have a child and then swear never to claim it? That's so stupid. Was it because back then Zeus would've blast me off the face of the planet if Poseidon claimed me?

Why was everything so screwed up?

I huffed and tried to think of anything else. Maybe later we'd all go beat the crap out of Octavian. There's a thought.

"So, why are you so terrified of haircuts?" A voice asked from behind me.

I reacted in one with my amulet. I whipped my hand out and flames shot out at someone.

"Whoa!" A male yelped. "I come in peace. Didn't mean to strike a nerve." London reassured climbing onto the boulder beside me. He held his hands up in a surrender pose.

"How in the name of Olympus did you guess that? Is it that obvious?" I snapped.

"You confess your deep dark secret I'll confess mine," London suggested.

"Yes, I'm absolutely terrified of them okay? It's my worst fear. I've always been afraid of them. Okay?" I huffed.

London nodded. "Your secrets safe with me. I don't have a home anymore. I did go to camp halfblood when I was twelve. That much is true. But after I went home my parents didn't believe I was seeing monsters. They thought I was seeing things. So they locked me up in a looney bin for demented children. I only guessed your fear correctly because I've seen the other kids in their react similarly to things they're afraid of. Although I sense some anger behind the words ten inches. Care to share?

"A girl that I argue with stuck gum in my hair. My friend Annabeth cut it out." I sighed. I left out the part where Piper charmspeaked me into compliance while Annabeth was cutting it out.

"Girls can be petty." London agreed.

"Petty doesn't even begin to describe Drew. She's horrible. Vain, vindictive, bossy, beautiful, all the boys chase her." I huffed.

"Can I assume she's a child of Aphrodite?" London guessed.

"Yep."

"I know you haven't known me long but I'm here for you if you ever need to talk." London offered.

"I thought Hermes was god of thieves not god of psychiatrists." I quipped.

London chuckled. "Sarcasm and wisecracks can't deter me. I see right through your walls."

"So can my brother." I sighed, turning away.

"Cato?" London guessed.

I looked at him in surprise. "I'd like to guess then that you've known Cato much longer than Percy. Just the way you are with him compared to Percy. Percy you argue and tease with but Cato you light up when you see him. You charged head first into a fully armored army just to hug him and managed to knock him down." London smiled.

"How do you know all this?" I demanded.

"I like to observe people. Observing how people act in certain situations can tell you more than talking with them." London answered.

"Great I brought a psychiatrist with us." I groaned.

London chuckled. "You've grown up without an authority figure haven't you?"

"Okay, twenty questions is done. Reyna better be done. I'd rather babysit Sapphira." I grumbled, standing up and walking away. London sighed.

"You got to let someone in eventually!" He called.

"And it's not you!" I hollered back.

I paid no attention to the girls but they called me to them. Thank the gods that at the very same moment I heard my savior.

"Lamia! Lamia! Lamia!Lamia!" Sapphira squealed, charging out of the camp walls towards me. I chuckled. Thank you whatever merciful god of goddess sent her out here. I crouched to accept her hug. She plowed into me so hard I fell over backwards.

"Your back!" Sapphira squealed with joy.

"Yes Saph I'm back now." I chuckled, sitting up. She climbed off me and sat on the ground next to me. I saw Penelope smile at little Sapphira.

"I hear you've been lying though Saph. It isn't okay to lie to people. If someone is bullying you speak up." I told her.

"But it's Octavian and he's the augur!" Sapphira complained.

"Doesn't matter. If he does it again you tell Hazel, Frank or Cato. You can even tell me if you want." I replied.

"Okay." Sapphira sighed.

"Now Hazel told me you're better at braiding than she is," Sapphira said.

I chuckled. "I don't know if that's true but I do know how to braid."

"Great can you please? Hazel says I need to tie it back for the war games later." Sapphira begged. "If I don't it'll get all tangled and then when I brush it out later it'll hurt."

"Of course Saph. I'd be honored." I smiled.

"Are you gonna braid yours too?" Sapphira questioned.

"Maybe. I have to talk to Annabeth later about that." I told her.

Sapphira grinned at me. "Why do you have to talk to her before you braid it? Is she in charge of you?" She sat down in front me and I started separating her fine brown hair.

"No one is in charge of me Saph." I chuckled.

"Is she gonna help you braid it?" Sapphira persisted.

"No Saph I can braid my own hair," I replied.

"Then why?" Sapphira questioned.

"Just something we discussed on the quest." I simply answered.

"Oh! oh! oh! Is it like when Hazel harasses Cato and Frank?" Sapphira guessed.

"I don't know. What does she tease them about?" I asked her.

"She teased Cato more but occasionally during any meal she'll pull one of his curls when it gets in his eyes. Then she harasses him about how he need to fix that. Then usually he and Frank go off to New Rome and when they come back it's fixed. I forget what it's called." Sapphira explained.

I saw Penelope stifle a laugh.

"That's called a haircut Saph." I sighed.

"Yes! A haircut. You get one when your hair gets too long. Although how do girls know when it's too long? Because girls hair is usually longer than boys hair." Sapphira questioned.

I rolled my eyes. Still would prefer babysitting her to London. Sapphira never shuts up but she doesn't play twenty questions. She's a very inquisitive child.

"That's a personal preference Saph. Although sometimes you get what's called split ends. It's where the hair gets old and brittle and it splits into two strands. Usually that's when girls get their haircut. Because if not those split ends will get all tangled up in one big knot." I explained.

"And knots hurt," Sapphira answered.

"Yes, they do." I agreed.

"So is that why you have to talk to Annabeth?" Sapphira questioned looking up at me.

"You'll just have to wait and see," I replied. I tilted her head back up.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see!" Sapphira squealed with delight.

Penelope gave me a questioning look.

"But you can't tell anyone Saph. It all depends on when Annabeth gets done talking to Reyna and how the afternoon and evening plans out." I told her.

"Do you think she'd do mine too?" Sapphira asked.

"Annabeth isn't skilled at it Saph. She's just doing it as a favor. Friend to friend." I explained.

"If you trust her I'll trust her," Sapphira answered.

"I could do it." Penelope suggested. Sapphira looked at her warily.

"Saph you should probably ask Hazel first," I suggested.

"Okay," Sapphira replied. "Who's she?"

I chuckled. Larina looked amused given her current situation.

"I'm Penelope and this is Larina." Penelope introduced.

"Why are you cutting her hair? Was it too long? Does she have split ends?" Sapphira rapidly asked.

Larina looked offended.

Penelope laughed. "Yes Sapphira I'm cutting her hair because it was too long and it had split ends." Penelope answered.

Sapphira looked up at me. "Is my hair too long?" She asked.

"You'd have to ask Hazel, Saph." Sapphira frowned.

"Is Lamia's hair too long?" Sapphira asked Penelope.

Okay I take back my earlier prayer about whoever was merciful and sent me Sapphira. Whoever it is is probably laughing it up on Olympus right now.

"Saph." I sighed.

"In my opinion yes but everyone has their own preference," Penelope replied bluntly.

I scoffed at her answer.

"How short was your hair when you last cut it?" Larina asked, studying me.

"Pixie cut. I got mistaken for Jason's sister because of it."

"How in Hades is it all the way at your waist then? I don't believe your hair grew that fast." Larina argued.

"True. She has a point." Penelope added.

"Was it when the fire lady put you in a toga and the funky symbol appeared over your head earlier this summer?" Sapphira questioned.

Larina and Penelope both looked confused.

"Claimed Saph. The word you're looking for is claimed. And yes I think when she claimed me it grew longer." I answered.

Larina gave a look of understanding.

"Toga?" Penelope sounded flabbergasted.

"Yes. When I was claimed by the goddess Vesta she transformed me into a pure white toga with a gold belt. My hair that had been braided became loose and down to my waist. Got a problem with that?" I argued. "Because I'd be more than happy to demonstrate what I did to the girl that ticked me off afterwards." I threatened.

"Save your threats for Octavian," Percy spoke walking over.

I tied off Sapphira's braid with one of the hair ties on my wrist. Hazel appeared behind him.

"Hazel!" Sapphira squealed rushing to hug her.

"Hey, Hazel." I greeted.

"Hazel, can I have my hair cut?" Sapphira questioned.

As if sensing my displeasure Percy helped me up and gestured for me to follow him.

Once we were out of earshot I spoke.

"Gods of Olympus you have no idea how happy I am to see you." I blurted.

Percy laughed. "I figured by the conversation topic you were already on edge."

"So how's Reyna?" I inquired.

"Better now that Jason's here. Slightly irritated by how Jason flirted with Piper right in front of her."

"Ouch."

"Before anyone else goes missing the ceremony will be tonight and the war games will be tomorrow."

"That's gonna go over well."

"And unless you have plans we're gonna beat up Octavian now." Percy finished.

"Let me talk to Cato and then Annabeth. I might." I told him.

I started toying with a strand of hair.

"Lamia? What's on your mind?" Percy asked.

"Nothing. Just typical demigod crap." I sighed.

"No you seemed in really deep thought. This is more than demigod crap." He argued gently.

"Regular crap too. Where's my brother?" I huffed.

"Check the _Principia_. Frank, Cato, Jason, and Reyna seem to be having meeting of the minds."

I chuckled. "So is their a party afterward?"

"Oh yeah. Romans know how to party." Percy chuckled. I laughed and walked away to the _Principia_.

Cato was talking with Reyna, Frank, and Jason just as Percy said.

"Hey Cato, can I have a moment?" I asked, poking my head in.

"Sure. I'll be back." Cato told them before following me out.

"I hear your becoming senator tonight," I remarked.

"Yep. Franks becoming Praetor and I'm becoming a senator." Cato nodded.

"Are you excited that it's finally happening?" I inquired.

"Of course. Although tomorrow we're beating Octavian within an inch of his life." Cato reminded me with a grin.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I also hear there's a party afterward." I continued.

"Yes but don't do anything special for it. You don't have to get all dolled up for me." Cato said putting his hands on my shoulders. He looked me in the eye. "Lamia I don't care what everyone else says about you. Your perfect just the way you are. Flaws and all. Always remember that Mia." Cato encouraged.

"Since when did I care what people thought of me?" I scoffed but my heart wasn't in it and he could tell.

"Whatever you're planning Lamia stop. No pranking for one night." Cato ordered.

"I'm not planning a prank." I huffed.

"Don't do anything special for me. I'm just becoming a true senator. It's no biggie. Just come as you are." Cato argued.

"Relax bro. Don't you have more important things to worry about?" I reassured him.

"Besides worst case scenario I set of a smoke bomb in the first cohort barracks." I added before turning around.

"Lamia," Cato warned.

"I was joking!" I told him before walking away.

"This time."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I never do what I'm told

Percy and Annabeth were sitting outside the fifth cohort talking with Piper.

"Annabeth a word?" I questioned, gesturing inside. Annabeth smiled.

"Don't blow up the camp while I'm gone." She told them.

Once we were inside I spoke. "How's your afternoon looking?"

"Open. Why?" Annabeth asked, sitting down on the bed I sat on. It was actually Sapphira's bed because mine was above hers.

"Cato is becoming a full-fledged senator tonight." I started.

"Wonderful. You must be so proud." Annabeth congratulated.

"But." I sighed.

"Lamia, what's wrong?" Annabeth softly asked.

"I want to." I stuttered.

I couldn't get it out. Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"It's okay. Get it out." Annabeth spoke softly.

"I want to do something special for him." I blurted.

"He's done so much to get me here and all I've done is manage to keep getting in trouble and stir up trouble," I whined.

"Oh, Mia." Annabeth sighed, pulling me into her.

I slowly pulled away. I wiped a stray tear.

"So I was thinking." I stuttered.

I felt sick. Maybe I was coming down with something. Annabeth rubbed my arm.

"Start with the easy stuff," Annabeth suggested.

"I've been told not to do anything special for him. He told me not to do anything major but." I stopped and sighed.

"Gods of Olympus why can't I say it!" I exclaimed in frustration.

Annabeth frowned. "Just close your eyes and pretend you're alone. What do you want to do for him? "Annabeth asked slowly.

"I want to. I want to l-l-look nice for him t-t-tonight. A sur-surprise." I stuttered. Annabeth smiled.

"It's okay Mia. Good job." Annabeth reassured.

It's good that you want to look nice for your brother. That's a sign of maturity ya know. Caring about others." Annabeth told me.

I tried not to cry but I did.

"Come here, hero."!Annabeth chuckled pulling me into another hug.

"But heroes don't cry," I whined.

"Of course heroes cry. Even the bravest of heroes cry." Annabeth pointed out.

"You guys don't," I argued.

"I'll let you know I cried every night when Percy was missing. I would cry myself to sleep every night he was missing." Annabeth remarked tickling me.

I laughed in response.

"Now the million dollar question. How much?" Annabeth inquired.

I frowned and toyed with my purple streak again.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"Do you want to wet it?" Annabeth suggested.

"Should I?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Want to go dunk your head in the river?" She smirked.

I laughed at that.

"You could go to the baths while I find a pair of scissors," Annabeth suggested.

"Alright." I shrugged, digging some clothes out of my chest. Annabeth went to leave.

"Not Piper's safety scissors!" I called after her. I think I heard her laugh at that.

I'd changed into a fresh camp Jupiter shirt and denim shorts, without holes or rips, and went to go meet Annabeth in the fifth cohort barracks. Percy and Piper were playing cards on the porch out front when I got back. Piper waved at me and nodded. Percy whistled and clapped. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Can it barnacle brain. Cato finds out I'll end you." I snapped.

Piper laughed.

"Gin!" She hollered triumphantly.

"What?" Percy demanded.

"Read it and weep trident boy." Piper smiled, laying her cards out for him to see.

I rolled my eyes again and walked in.

"You told them?" I asked Annabeth, dropping my bag on the chest and continuing to brush my hair.

"Yeah. Where'd ya think I was getting the scissors from?" Annabeth chuckled.

"Didn't you hear me." I sighed.

"Relax. They're legit." Annabeth reassured, showing me the scissors.

They weren't safety scissors so I relax a tiny bit. I sat down on Sapphira's bed and fiddled with my hands.

"So have you decided?" Annabeth questioned, taking the brush from me and brushing my hair back.

"Every time I think about I feel sick." I sighed.

"It's okay. Relax. Hair does grow back believe it or not." Annabeth replied.

"Just make it look nice," I told her. I straighten my back for her.

Annabeth smiled. "Glad to know you trust me so much."

"I do." I nodded.

"How about right here?" Annabeth suggested. I felt her hand on the middle of my back.

"Okay." I managed.

"Deep breaths. It'll be over before you know it." Annabeth reassured.

"Now hold still," Annabeth said grabbing the scissors and a comb.

I felt her comb it straight down and I heard the first snip. I felt her work her way across my back. She then combed it all back again and I heard the scissors cutting again.

"How's that feel? It's not an exact straight line." Annabeth told me. She flopped my hair over my shoulders.

"Was that terrifying or did you live?" Annabeth questioned.

I looked down at it. It stopped right below my chest now. My brain had shut down. I didn't know what to say. Annabeth put the scissors and comb on the bed and walked around to face me.

"Lamia?" She softly asked, kneeling in front of me.

I didn't know why but I felt a tear escape my eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lamia. Did I do too much?" Annabeth frowned.

I shook my head.

"It's beautiful." I managed to spit out.

Annabeth climbed onto the bed with me.

"Hey hey it's okay. It's over now. You did it, Mia. You face your fear." Annabeth reassured.

I let myself be comforted by her.

"Now how are you gonna hide that from your brother?" Annabeth asked.

"Got a hat?" I chucked. Annabeth laughed. She left and came back with a New York Yankees hat.

"It doesn't work for me anymore but I think it'll work." Annabeth smiled.

She wrapped my hair up in a bun and slipped on the hat over it.

"You look perfect Lamia." She smiled.

"Thank you, Annabeth," I told her.

"Your welcome Mia. Now, where's a broom? We need to dispose of the evidence before anyone sees it." Annabeth pointed out.

I shrugged.

Eventually, we found one with a dustpan by the entrance. It was buried in the garbage underneath my bloodied clothing from our quest.

"I love the girl you're becoming Mia," Annabeth told me before we headed out. I smiled and let her put an arm around me.

"I love you too Annabeth," I whispered as we walked out on the porch.

"And?" Percy raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"The deed has been done and we shall not speak of it until her brother gets to see it," Annabeth ordered.

"I'm her brother too." Percy pointed out.

"Your not becoming senator." I retorted.

"But I've been Praetor and Praetor trumps senator." Percy shot back.

"Quiet the boys are coming this way." Piper shushed us. Horns echoed throughout the camp.

"Change of plans." Jason started.

"Our butts need to be in the Senate like yesterday." Cato continued.

"Then evening muster and war games." Frank finished.

"See ya there then," Piper replied.

"I'll be in the front row watching," I told Cato.

"Now hurry up. You know how much Octavian hates tardiness." Percy teased. Jason had entered already and Cato was halfway.

"Octavian! I'm more worried about Terminus lecturing us about being late and making us even later." Jason called from within.

That made us all laugh.

"Alright, children let's get going for the Senate building and leave the boys to their duties," Annabeth suggested.

Dakota rushed past us and inside, forgetting to close the door.

"Dude! Door!" Jason hollered.

"Guys! I think I'm stuck." Frank announced.

"What are you going to do once you become Praetor and don't have us to dress you?" Cato teased. We heard someone fall over.

"Must I do everything?" Jason huffed.

I guarantee Dakota fell over.

"We really should get going." Annabeth chuckled directing Percy and me away. Piper laughed.

"And miss the four stooges?" I laughed. Percy laughed at that one.

"How hard is it for four boys to put on their togas?" Piper asked.

Percy and I shared a knowing look.

"It takes two boys just to get Dakota in his." I quipped. Percy chuckled. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Senate building is this way." Annabeth reminded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The moment Octavian's been dreading.

We sat in the front row and watched the Senate assemble. Reyna was sitting at the head talking to Octavian. The other cohorts were finding their seats around the table. No one from the fifth cohort had shown up yet.

I was sitting between Percy and Annabeth. Piper sat on the end next to Annabeth. Hazel and Sapphira sat next to Percy. Nico was still nowhere to be found and the three Greek demigods sat in the seats behind Hazel. I took off my hat and Annabeth helped undo the bun.

"So you have to pin it on Cato when it's his turn?" She asked.

"From what he told me in his letters someone has to and he wants it to be me," I explained.

Jason came rushing into the building and took his seat next to Reyna. Frank came after him and then I looked and chuckled.

Dakota and Cato made up the end but Dakota was tangled in his toga and Cato was trying to help him while they rushed to their seats. Dakota tripped and fell down the stairs. He was so tangled in his attire Frank and Cato carried him to his seat and continued dressing Dakota.

I heard Percy chuckled. Annabeth was watching with an amused look. Piper looked confused and Hazel was trying to get Sapphira to not laugh.

"And they say the fifth cohort is the worst," I whispered to Percy.

"Oh no, it's just the most comical." Percy quipped.

"And always late," Annabeth added.

I shrugged. Reyna seemed indifferent to the circus at the other end of the table. Jason smiled at it.

"I can see!" Dakota shouted as his head poked through. Cato buried his face in his hands. Whether from embarrassment or to hide his grin was debatable.

"Are you ready senators?" Reyna inquired, more for the fifth cohort than anyone else. The Senate house was packed with the whole legion and I think people from New Rome were even here. People were sitting in the aisles and standing way up in the back even.

"Yes!" Frank squeaked.

Cato facepalmed. Dakota was still trying to get both his legs under him. I saw Cato curse under his breath before leaning over to help Dakota free his limbs. If I read his lips right he just mumbled by the gods. I smiled.

He learned from the best.

Reyna and Jason stood up.

"Frank Zhang come forward." Reyna nodded.

Cato and Dakota both patted him on the back before he got to his feet. He got up and stood in front of them. Reyna undid Franks centurion mark and place it on the table. She stepped back and let Jason step forward.

He took off his cape and placed it on Franks' shoulders. Reyna held out a pin to him. Jason took it and pinned it to Frank's toga. Frank turned around to face the crowd.

"Since you all know I am stepping down. It is my great honor to present to you your new Praetor! Frank Zhang!" Jason announced.

Everyone got to their feet and bowed to Frank. Even Octavian although it looked forced. Reyna of all people even bowed to Frank. Everyone took their seats. Jason hugged Frank and moved to let Frank take his seat. Jason turned and walked towards us.

He sat down right on Percy's lap. Annabeth sighed.

"Gods of Olympus." She groaned. Hazel gave them a weird look and Piper just rolled her eyes. I chuckled.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Absolutely. Go out with a bang." Jason replied.

Percy wrapped his arms around Jason's waist.

Reyna stepped back up to the dais.

"Cato Smith please come forward." Reyna requested.

Dakota nudged him and Cato got to his feet and approached Reyna.

"This has been a long time coming but Cato Smith will replace Frank Zhang as senator of the Fifth Cohort. As requested by him. Lamia Smith, please step forward." Reyna requested.

I smiled and stood up. I walked across the dais and took the pin from Reyna.

Cato smiled.

"I said don't do anything." He quietly chided.

I unhooked the pin and grabbed the material on his shoulder.

"Since when do I listen?" I quietly teased.

Cato chuckled. "I'm not gonna drop it, Mia." He whispered.

"Shut up and smile Senator." I reminded, securing the pin.

"Go sit." He whispered.

I walked back over to my seat. Although I saw Annabeth stash away a camera.

"I present you with Cato Argo Smith son of Jupiter! Senator for the Fifth cohort!" Reyna announced.

Cato took his bow and then went back to his seat. I saw Reyna sit and whisper something to Frank. Frank nodded and whispered something back.

"Dismissed!" Reyna announced. I walked over and hugged Cato. Percy stood up and started walking over.

"You guys go have fun with Frank." I dismissed.

Percy looked lost or in shock. Annabeth wrapped her arm around his.

"Let her be with her brother," Annabeth told him. She pulled him away after Jason and Piper.

Cato and I walked out together.

"I'm still wondering. Did you like get gum stuck in it again?" Cato inquired.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Cato complained.

"Did it ever cross your mind I just wanted to do something nice for you?" I huffed. Cato frowned.

"Sorry, Mia. It's a nice thought. But I thought you were still…" he started.

He sat down on the edge of the fountain. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Yes, I still am. But I'm working on it. A good friend of mine told me fears aren't irrational but something to overcome. She had to get over hers alone but I don't have to." I told him. I sat down next to him.

"Would this good friend happen to be Annabeth?" Cato smirked. I teasingly shoved him.

"Who else?"

"Well, I like it. Does that style have a name?" He teased.

"What style? It's just shorter." I huffed. Cato laughed.

"Oh come on it had to have been given one."

"I think it's called not exactly a straight line." I chuckled.

"Why'd you do it though? You could've done a thousand other things instead." Cato questioned. He gestured with his arms as he talked.

"Because I was gonna have to get up in front of the whole camp and pin you. Since you're officially senator I figured a wild child might ruin your image." I explained casually.

"You are not a wild child." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I had the whole wild child look going on with the horribly long unruly curls, the ripped shorts, and wrinkled t-shirts," I argued. Cato scoffed.

"Since when did you care what other people thought?"

"Since I was informed that I act like a child and when I heard my brother finally became a Senator. Figured you might want a presentable to the public sister." I replied semi annoyed.

"Lamia Ava Smith!" Cato exclaimed in exasperation. I frowned at him. He buried his face in his hands. Then he looked up at me.

"I don't care what everyone thinks about you and neither should you. You are my sister and you will always be my crazy little sister. We're a packaged deal. You and me. If they don't like you when their loss. Don't you ever think you have to change yourself just to please them. Don't think you ever have to change yourself for me. Because I love you just the way you are. Do you understand?" He demanded. I smiled.

"Yes, sir." I mocked saluted. Cato chuckled.

"Your perfect, wrinkled and ripped clothing and wild unruly curls." He smiled.

"You're the best brother ever," I replied hugging him.

"I try to be." He answered.

"So second question. Care to explain the purple streak?" He asked toying with a purple curl.

"Thought I'd do something different. If it helps Piper one behind her left ear." I replied. Cato chuckled and shook his head.

"What happened to the little girl who'd let no one but me touch her hair?" He inquired.

"She's growing up." I shot back.

"I guess. But don't you ever do something like that on my account ever again." Cato reminded.

"Yes, sir. Next time I'll cut it for selfish reasons." I laughed.

"Perfect," Cato smirked.

I playfully shoved him and by accident, he fell in the fountain. I laughed at him trying to right himself. I got so distracted I didn't realize he grabbed my hand and pulled me in with him. I yelled in alarm as I went into the water.

"What's wrong daughter of the sea?" He teased.

I splashed him straight in the face.

"Oh, we're gonna play that game now?" He laughed.

He splashed me back. We went back in forth for a little, completely soaking each other. I heard horns blow during our game but he didn't pay attention until the second round of horns.

"Gods of Olympus were screwed." He cursed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I'm starting to hate gods and goddesses

"What?" I asked.

"Apparently there's no party and we are having war games." He sighed.

"So what're the horns for?" I asked getting out.

"Evening muster. I recommend we hurry." He replied.

He took off for the camp. I rushed after him. Do you know how funny it is to watch someone run in a soggy toga? It's quite hilarious.

We rushed into the camp and Cato, dripping and all, moved to stand next to Dakota. Dakota raised an eyebrow but continued attendance I stood in the very back with Sapphira, who was all armored up. Percy, also in full armor, moved to stand back with me. I was busy wringing out my shirt.

"Care to explain what in Hades happened daughter of the sea?" He teased.

I smiled at him. "We were having fun," I replied with a smug grin. I moved to wring out my hair.

"Seems like it. He's still in his toga." Percy chuckled.

"Have you ever seen someone run in a wet toga?" I chuckled.

"No, I have not," Percy answered.

"So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in college yet?" I asked.

"Monday. But I couldn't miss my little sister's first war games." He ruffled my wet hair.

"Oh?" I inquired.

"Yeah, I want to see and help you kick butt. If they thought one child of Poseidon was bad they won't know what hit em with two." He laughed. I laughed with him.

"Perseus Jackson and Lamia Smith. Care to share?" Reyna inquired, giving us both the look.

"Percy was telling me about his first war games that when he and friends got into the fort they scared the smirk right off Octavian's mythomagic card playing face. He screamed like a little girl and passed out." I sneered.

Percy was cracking up beside me. I saw Jason further up doing the same. Frank was turning red up by Reyna like he was desperately trying not to laugh. I don't think I've ever seen Octavian turn so red though. He was sputtering away.

Reyna rolled her eyes, but I could tell she was amused.

"Lamia Smith," Dakota called.

"Present!" I answered.

"I think the charge you just narrowly escaped is called insubordination." He chuckled.

"Probably. But that would mean Octavian is my superior and that's false." I pointed out.

"Nah I think augur is about legionnaire. The only person he isn't above is Reyna and Frank." Percy replied.

"It'll be a cold day before he is Reyna's equal or superior," I remarked.

"The whole underworld will have to freeze over first sis." Percy chuckled.

"Impossible." I laughed. We both stood for the rest of attendance waiting for it to be over.

"That was amazing!" Percy laughed, putting an arm around me as we walked back.

"Yeah, that was spectacular." Cato agreed, putting his arm around me too.

"Gods of Olympus I've never seen anything like that before," Annabeth spoke in awe. I grinned with pride.

"You're absolutely sure Hermes isn't your father? Or maybe Ares after tonight's spectacle?" Percy teased.

I laughed. "Nope, you're stuck with me barnacle brain."

"You act like the best of some of the most powerful gods." Annabeth chuckled.

"Oh come on I wasn't that good," I argued.

"Nope, you had the trickery and stealth of Hermes, the intelligence and skill of Athena, and the strength and brutality of Ares. I'm sticking to my guns." Percy spoke with a smile.

"Do I get a badge for speed?" I teased Cato.

"Nah." He chuckled.

"Well, I had you guys helping," I added.

"But you were doing the most." Jason pointed out.

"It wasn't easy by any means. But I have to say it was probably some of my best work." I replied casually.

"All three boys laughed. You were a beast, Mia. An absolute beast tonight. I never knew you were that capable." Cato complimented.

"So what was that about I'm too young to go out with the big dogs?" I smirked at Annabeth. Percy doubled over laughing.

"I sincerely apologize for underestimating your skills." Annabeth chuckled.

"So how many times can you get the mural crown?" I asked Cato.

He looked at me in surprise before shaking his head chuckling. "Guess we'll find out Mia."

"So now we have to go to bed?" Annabeth inquired.

"We may not have hungry harpies but we have sentries, Lars," Frank started.

"Terminus," Jason added.

"Vitellius." Cato groaned.

"To keep track of curfew." Frank sighed.

"I am actually exhausted after that game." I wearily replied. Cato and Percy both chuckled. "Hey pulling that off took a lot of energy," I argued.

They all laughed as we walked towards the Fifth Cohort. Where I proceeded to collapse onto my bunk and die.

Of course, though I didn't get to sleep without being interrupted. What fun would that be? No instead I woke up in grandmas house. In my bedroom.

"What in Hades?" I snapped.

I got up and left the room. My grandmother was bustling around the kitchen humming to herself and cooking.

"How the hell are you still alive?" I hissed.

I had no love for the old bat, never have and never will. Cato was more of a parent than her.

"Now now my child no need to be so rude." My grandmother scolded.

"Go to Tartarus," I growled.

"My my my you certainly have a temper, my child." My grandmother chuckled.

Wait a second. My grandmother never called me a child. She called me a devil's spawn, hellion, and a bunch of other things.

"Since when did you call me my child?" I demanded.

"I've always called you that sweetie." She smiled.

"Although knock it off. What's the plot this time? Child protective services finally catch the wind?" I argued.

Grandmother huffed.

"Whatever. I'm going to find Cato." I huffed.

"He's gone my dear remember? The wolves took him years ago." She reminded.

"Now sit down and eat. We have to get you presentable for school next week." Grandmother spoke in a condescending tone. Giving me the disapproving look as always.

"No way am I eating anything you made. You probably drugged it so I wouldn't fight you later." I snarled.

"Now why would I do such a thing, my child?" Grandmother sweetly asked.

"Because that's how you are. Cato was your golden child and I'm just a thorn in your side you can't wait to get rid of." I explained impatiently.

"Have a little faith, my child." She reassured.

"For the love of every god and goddess in Olympus stop calling me that!" I exclaimed.

Her body flickered for a second. Then she resumed her evil grin and mixing.

"Alright, whoever is screwing with me stop it! This isn't funny!" I snapped.

The whole scene flickered now.

"By the Greek and Roman gods knock it off!" I screamed.

Flames consumed my body and I just kept screaming. The scene burned away and I was now in the Poseidon cabin.

"Gods of Olympus what is wrong with some immortals." I groaned. The cabin was completely empty.

"Whoever you are you can knock it off and get straight to the point," I replied rather annoyed.

I groaned and went to open the cabin but it was just all white light. I sighed and walked into it. I appeared in Chiron's office.

"Now Lamia." Chiron started.

"Shut up. You're not real." I demanded.

I left his office only to step onto the hills around camp Jupiter. But Victoria was their this time.

"Go away!" I shouted.

She dissolved and so did everything else. I ended up in a grand throne room. Twelve larger than life thrones surrounded a central hearth similar to the cabins in camp halfblood.

"Holy Hephaestus." I gasped.

This was Olympus.

"I apologize my child. The first one was just a test but then I had to keep you safe while I dealt with some interference." A motherly voice spoke. I saw a woman tending the hearth. I glared at Vesta.

"Was that all really necessary?" I snapped impatiently.

"Yes, it was my child. I'm preparing you for what's to come." She spoke softly.

"You must learn to face your fears head on and be brave for what's coming next." Vesta continued.

"Why must all immortals speak in riddles!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

"Calm yourself child or you'll attract her presence." Vesta scolded.

"You wanted to remind me of my horrible grandmother before talking to me in riddles. So please tell me why I should calm down!" I screamed.

She smacked me across the face. "Heroes don't act like this." She scolded.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"If you think you've defeated Invidia this time you're wrong my child. She's still planning. You think anything you've faced so far was her worst? She's still setting up for her true plan. Currently, she's just moving her pieces into place. Setting the board." Vesta explained.

"So then what? How do I stop her?" I asked.

Vesta gave me a sad look.

"Oh, child it's already too late. This plan was enacted long before you knew anything about the gods or the truth." Vesta replied dishearteningly.

"So then what do we do?" I argued.

"You wait for her to move her first piece. Then you figure out her plan and its weakness before it comes to completion." Vesta warned.

She froze and looked around fearfully.

"You must wake up now my child! She's interfering." Vesta demanded.

"But you haven't told me her plan." I pleaded.

"Go!" Vesta shouted.

The scene darkened. "You'll never win!" Vesta snapped at something.

Vesta turned to me with a terrified look. "Protect the flame at all costs." She ordered.

I was abruptly ripped from the scene before I could ask why.

"Why!" I blurted, waking up tangled in my sheets.

I looked around hurriedly. I sighed in relief. I was in the fifth cohort barrack. I took a deep breath and climbed down. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me as I walked outside. I sat down on the steps of the porch and looked up at the evening sky. I sighed and pulled my knees close to my chest and rested my head on them. Why was everything so complicated?

"Bad dream?" A voice inquired.

"Of course you'd be up at this hour." I scoffed.

"Good evening to you too princess." Nico huffed.

"So can we just sit here in peace?" I snapped.

"Wow, you must've had a bad one," Nico remarked.

"Shut up." I hissed.

"Fine enjoy the evening." Nico shrugged walking away.

I spent a few minutes trying to locate constellations before I heard the door open again.

"Nico, please do me a favor and go to Tartarus." I groaned.

I heard two familiar chuckles.

"He is such a traitor." I huffed.

I didn't have to turn around to know Percy and Cato were behind me.

"Another one?" Percy softly asked, sitting down next to me. I quietly nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Percy questioned still speaking softly. I nodded biting my lip.

"Was it about Cato again?" He frowned at me.

I shook my head.

"It was a lot of things but." I stopped talking. I was not gonna cry like a baby.

"Lamia?" Cato whispered.

He sat down beside me as well.

"I dreamed about her," I muttered.

"Oh, Mia." Cato put an arm around me.

"It's okay Lamia. Nightmares are just that. Nightmares." Percy comforted, wrapping an arm around me too.

"But it wasn't." I blurted. I felt the tears escaping.

"Vesta visited me. Warned me. Nemesis is just warming up."


End file.
